Upheld
by Chicarosada37
Summary: Hey all I just wanted to let you know that I'm giving my story a makeover. I'm not happy with it obviously. Working towards and ending TTYL! LT I give you mad props for helping me! Thanks gurl!
1. Backround Story

Upheld

**Background Story:** Lianna and Cienna are 16 year old identical twins. The two girls look like their mother, tanned skinned, light brown hair with long soft curls, Grayish green eyes, slender fair build, and slightly tall. Lianna and Cienna are the future heiresses of the Delektorski estate. Their father owned a small business called, Delko Incorporated. It was merely a software company but gave him the financial stability he needed to provide for his wife and twins. He started this company when they first moved to california. He wanted to steer away from the CSI life as Laura continued to work as one, it was what she loved to do. They lived in a Spanish style home with five rooms, three baths, a pool, and beautiful garden in which Laura grew herself. Now it's in the hands of their mother Laura Arianna Delektorski, widow of their father Eric Delektorski. She continued to build on her husbands business that he had built from the ground up. Although he left his wife and twins a substantial amount of cash and other estate that the net worth was well, shall we say enough for them to live on. Laura then decided it was time for her to take over the buisness and leave the CSI world behind as it reminded her of Eric. This was her way of moving forward even if it meant giving up her dream job that started in Florida and ended in California do to tradgedy.


	2. Chapter 1 The Funeral

**Background Story:** Lianna and Cienna are 16 year old identical twins. The two girls look like their mother, tanned skinned, light brown hair with long soft curls, Grayish green eyes, slender fair build, and slightly tall. Lianna and Cienna are the future heiresses of the Delektorski estate. Their father owned a small business called, Delko Incorporated. It was merely a software company but gave him the financial stability he needed to provide for his wife and twins. He started this company when they first moved to california. He wanted to steer away from the CSI life as Laura continued to work as one, it was what she loved to do. They lived in a Spanish style home with five rooms, three baths, a pool, and beautiful garden in which Laura grew herself. Now it's in the hands of their mother Laura Arianna Delektorski, widow of their father Eric Delektorski. She continued to build on her husbands business that he had built from the ground up. Although he left his wife and twins a substantial amount of cash and other estate that the net worth was well, shall we say enough for them to live on. Laura then decided it was time for her to take over the buisness and leave the CSI world behind as it reminded her of Eric. This was her way of moving forward even if it meant giving up her dream job that started in Florida and ended in California do to tradgedy.

**Chapter 1**

Laura and the twins were getting ready for their father's funeral. Cienna was in her room sitting on a handmade bench stationed next to her bay window. Tears fell down her face as she thought about her dad and how much she missed him. She didn't hear her sister calling for her. "Cee? You um, ready?" Lianna says while entering her room.

"Huh what? Oh," Cienna say as she realized that her sister had entered.

"Here let me help you Cee." Lianna insisted.

"I can do it myself". Cee said hastily.

"Look he was my daddy too you're not the only one hurting around here you know."

"I know, I know, look you stand here like you're un-phased by this what's your problem?"

"Cee I... I... guess I just haven't truly accepted it yet. It's too hard and too painful. I just want daddy back." Lianna adds.

"It ain't gonna happen so get over it. Besides it looks like mom is gonna blow. She's kept it in long enough. You need to let it out too, I have. Now I'm pissed because I know I'll never see dad again and why do I have to go to this stupid funeral anyway?" The twin's mom appears at Cienna's door.

"Because you father would want you there and because I said so!" she said in a shaky but strong voice trying not to cry. The twins both look at Laura and go over to her and form a group hug to comfort their mother who broke into tears.

Later that day they attended both the funeral and burial it was warm where they live so they decided it was best this way. They were in the car and on the way back home there mom began to hum. "Uh mom you're humming?" Lianna noted.

"Yeah I know it's kind of something I picked up from your dad. It's a mere feel better tactic," She said as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Mom pull over I'll drive ok." Cienna insisted. Laura pulled over and Cienna put on her seat belt and began to drive. "Why don't we go away for a while, you know time off to heal?" she asks.

"What a vacation now that's kind of selfish we just buried our dad and all you can think of is vacationing?" Lianna said defensively.

"I... I think it would be a good idea," Laura says. Wiping away the tears.

"What you agree with her?" Lianna says.

"Your father would want us to celebrate his life not mourn his death. Besides I think the timing couldn't be better to spend more time with my girls," Laura adds.

"Don't use daddy as an excuse!" Lianna said with eyes tearing up.

"I'm not Lianna honey. Your father's death has taken a toll on all of us, and I think we need some healing time. Time for us to get all of these heavy emotions behind us once and for all. Had it not been for daddy we wouldn't be where we are today. My new business is doing well, you two are off for summer vacation, and your dad wouldn't want you two to be sad and depressed all summer along with me. I say we go away for two weeks and vent out hearts out!" Their mother says as tears roll down her face again.

"Yeah maybe we should. We'll do it in daddy's memory." Cienna said in a low tone. "It's still hurts too much mom I feel selfish." Her sister agrees.

"You're not being selfish and neither am I. This is a new lease on life and your dad paved the way unfortunately. Granted it won't be easy but we can do it we are the Delkovich girls love it live it!" Laura said with confidence and still teary eyed. The girls knew that their lives would never be the same.

They arrive at their house and Cienna pulls into the driveway. Her mom gets out the car and goes in ahead of the twins. "I still don't think it's a good idea Cee," Lianna says.

"It feels awkward without daddy I know, but maybe it would help mom mostly. She's been a mess since daddy passed." Cee tells her sister.

"Ugh! I hate it when you are right but still." Cee shakes her head and the twins enter the house together. Their mother is in the kitchen making something to eat. "Mom what has come over you?" Lianna asks her mom.

"Life honey, I don't particularly like living it without your daddy, but it looks like I have no choice and neither do the two of you." Laura breaks down again and the girls rush to her side.

"We're gonna get through this mom one way or the other. I love you mom". Lianna says.

"Ditto" says Cee. They're in tears now and another group hug forms.

"No more tears we have to be strong. I know it's not easy but we can do this one day at a time," Laura says as her girls nod in agreement.


	3. Chapter 2 The Package

Upheld Chapter 2

A few days have passed since the burial of the twin's father. Laura and the girls have not decided on where they would go for their time away. Laura calls the girls into the study to discuss the matter at hand. "Cienna, Lianna I need to talk to you two," Laura insists. A few moments later the girls enter the study. "Well, it took you girls long enough. What are you two up to?" Their mom asks.

"Why do we always have to be up to something? You always do this". Cienna responds.

"Like you don't know girl don't play with me." Laura remarks. Lianna laughs and her sister glares at her. "Anyways I want to know what you two have come up with for our time away from home." Laura says. The girls look at one another with blank looks on their faces indicating that neither one of them had thought about it yet. "Judging by the looks on your faces you have no clue, huh. You girls always with your heads in the clouds." Suddenly the doorbell rings and they all look at each other before making a bee line for the door.

"I'll get it," says Cienna.

"Not if I get there first!" Lianna remarks, and the both make a mad dash past the foyer to the door.

"Hey you two this isn't a marathon cut it out," Laura shouts from the study. Both the girls get to the door at the same time. "Scoot I'll get it you two ugh I tell you!" Laura says coming up behind her girls. When Laura answers the door it's a delivery man with a package.

"I have a delivery for a Laura Delkovich," The delivery guy tells her.

"That would be me," Laura says smiling at the UPS man.

"Sign here please." He shows her were to sign and leaves the premises.

"I wonder what it is mom." Inquires Lianna.

"You are so nosey Li," Laughs Cienna calling her sister by her nickname.

"Oh like you don't want to know," Lianna retorts grinning.

"Ok girls cut it out both of you. Now go do some research on our trip, both of you," Laura instructs them both. Both girls start to groan and fuss but they went anyway.

"What on earth could this be?" Laura asked herself out loud. She walked back in the study. She sat the box on the desk and began to read what was written on it.

TO: Laura Arianna Delkovich (I love you).

Laura stood frozen for a few moments until the shock wore off because she knew it was from her late husband. She then began to unwrap the brown paper on the box. Finally getting all the paper off she begins to open the box and came across three other boxes with notes attached to each one. Shaking the gift she pulled out each one carefully. When she was done she called to the girls once more. "Lianna and Cienna come in here right away please," Laura called.

"Hey mom did you open up the box ye..." Cienna's voice trailed off when Lianna nudged her.

"Mom what's wrong what is it?" Lianna asked.

"I...it... it's from your father," she said in disbelief.

"What, no way but...ow quit it," Cienna remarked.

"Look at mom's face Cee this ain't good," Lianna noted.

"Umm... mom what is it what's going on?" Cee asked her.

"I don't know but something's not right. Here I'll open letter first. This is crazy," Lauren said still processing what was going on. When she opened the letter this is what was written:

_**My dearest Laura Luv,**_

_**If you are now reading this letter it must mean that I have already passed. You may be wondering why the letter and the package. I preferred it this way. With my passing there will be the reading of my will which should have been read by now and my three girls whom I love so much are in sadness, don't be. I'm with you always no matter where you go or what you do. I just need you to know that. As for Cienna and Lianna they will always be daddy's little girls. I love you both so much. Promise to take good care of each other and your mother. As for the love of my life Laura, my love is with you always and into infinity. The first time I laid eyes on you I knew you were the one for me and it has been that way ever since. I love you Laura always and forever. Kiss my girls for me.**_

_**See you in heaven,**_

_**Eric Delkovich proud husband and father**_

As she read this out loud to the girls she began to break into tears like she hadn't really mourned his death. The girls cried along with her and they embraced each other for a few moments until they all were calm again. "Mom," sniffed Lianna. "I don't understand what is all this and why now?"

"Lianna I don't know this all seems so, I...I don't even know what or where to begin. Here these are for you two." Laura hands them their boxes with the notes on it.

"I'm not ready to open this mom. I can't do it not right now," Cienna says.

"Me either mom," Lianna agrees.

"When you're ready then and only then ok girls?" Laura tells them.

"Ok". The twins agree.

"Um I think we should do the vacation thing now. Um… is that ok with you, mom?" Cienna asks as Laura nods in agreement.

"Good idea let's get to it. I'll open my box later." Laura looks at the box with some curiosity and concern.


	4. Chapter 3 Decision Made

**Upheld - Chapter 3**

Meanwhile the girls have come up with a suggestion for the trip. They head into their mom's room where she sits in her favorite chair looking outside her window. The window overlooks the front of the house were the bushes lay a pretty path of flowers that lead up to the front door. Laura hears the girls chatting away as they enter the room. "Hey there double trouble," Laura says smiling.

"Mom". Retorts Cee and Li giggles.

"What's going on I see you to have lots to say this afternoon," Laura mentions.

"Um yeah we were uh... thinking about our trip," Liana Said.

"Yeah mom we have a suggestion on where we should go if you're up for it," Cee adds.

"Oh ok spill girls."

"Ok, we know I how you feel when it comes to traveling," Cee answers as she turns and looks at Li.

"Girls what are you getting at?"

"Well we were talking about somewhere tropical" Cee says and is interrupted her mom again.

"Let me guess Hawaii?" Laura mentions.

"Um no... We were thinking more in the lines of the Bahamas?" Li says not sure if her mother would go for it.

"The Bahamas? Hmm... It is tropical and it's beautiful this time of year ugh who am I kidding?" Laura pauses and sighs. "Let's do it," she adds agreeing. For the first time since their dads passing they were smiling full smiles. Satisfied with what they have done they ran over with excitement and hugged their mom.

Laura brought a few things too their attention. "Girls if we are to do this we would have to update our passports you know just to be safe. Also there will be rules you two know this don't you," Laura insists. The girls let out simultaneous groans and nodded their heads in agreement. "You know how I feel about traveling and us being apart now more than ever." Laura reminds them.

"Yes mom we know and we agree with you on that." Both twins said agreeing with their mother.

"Now first things first we must go shopping, I think we're going to need a few things." Laura smiled as she said that.

"Did she say shopping?" Li remarked looking surprised.

"Yes Li your favorite hobby, and not to mention mine!" Cee said in a squeaky voice.

"Now hold on you two shopaholics. We're not going on a shopping spree here. Just for necessities you understand me?" Laura said in a firm tone.

"Ugh fine! " Li said with a disappointed look on her face.

"Cee," Laura says as she waited on a response from her.

"Yes I get it, sheesh such a kill joy."

" Hey watch that tone missy, and I suggest you two remember who you're dealing with." Laura was in serious mother mode. The twins looked at each other caught off guard by their mom's serious tone.

"Ok mom". Cee and Li both said at the same time.

"Good, we'll go shopping first thing in the morning. Now let's go get something for dinner," Laura says as her mood lightens up. They were all on their way to the kitchen when they heard the phone ring for the first time in a few days.

"I'll get it!" Yells Lianna. "Not if I get there first!" Cee says and takes off for the phone.

"What am I going to do with those two," Laura thought to herself smiling and nodding her head.


	5. Chapter 4 Chores

**Chapter 4**

The girls race to the phone but Cienna gets to it first. Sticking her tongue out at her sister she answers the phone. "Hello?... Yes, who may I ask is calling?... Oh ok sure hold on, Mom it's for you!" Cee yells. "It's the travel agent."

"Thank you honey, you didn't have to yell," she tells Cee as she takes the phone from her. "Hello?... Why yes this is she… Three round trip tickets yes. What time should I pick them up?... Oh ok sure thank you very much… Fantastic you have a good one, bye, bye." Lauren hangs up the phone and turns to her two daughters. "Well it looks like we'll be on our way this Saturday. Which means I have to pick up tickets tomorrow since I'm headed that way," Laura tells the twins. "Well be leaving in a week so we need to get organized." The twins just look at each other as if not understanding what she said. "Ahem, I said let's get organized you know cleaning," Laura ordered. "You two can start with your rooms they're a mess. Well, mine can use a touch up thank goodness. I'll take care of that. Now get moving girls chop chop." The girls reluctantly cleaned their room as Laura straightened out hers. "Goodness when was the last time I cleaned this drawer?" she said to herself. As the day went on the twins and their mom were on a cleaning spree from their rooms, to the kitchen, and just about everything was cleaned. "Whew what time is it? We've been at it for hours I think." Laura asks Li.

"Twenty to seven, mom." Responds Li.

"Ok girls let's call it a day. We've done more than enough. Hit the showers troops," Laura says laugh a little. She felt hot and tired.

A few days later they were all packed and ready to go, so Laura thought. Cee was looking out her bedroom window when her mom called out to her. "Coming!" Cee responded and headed downstairs towards the study where her mom was.

"Finally she has arrived." Li retorted.

"Shut up!" Cee yelled at her.

"Ok, what is the matter with you two? These last few days you have been at each other's throats. What in the world brought this on?" Laura asked the twins.

"Why don't you ask crazy lazy over there?" Lianna responded aiming her thumb at Cee.

"Cee is there something you want to say?" Her mom asked.

"What can't I have a bad moment without you two butting in?" Cee responded hastily.

"Cienna Delektorski how dare you use that tone towards your sister and me. What on earth has come over you? Why the turn around?" Laura inquired.

"Look, I don't want to go anymore ok. There I said it you happy?" Cee answered.

"Cee why didn't you tell me you were feeling this way. We always talk remember?" her mother asked with concern written all over her face.

"Not always. I don't care anymore about this stupid trip. I wanna stay home. This just doesn't feel right to me. She began to sniff and wipe away tears. "It feels all wrong like we already forgot about daddy," Cee said and began to cry. Laura and Lianna embraced her and tried to comfort her as best they could.

"Honey why didn't you just tell me we could have talked about this. You could have came to me you know this." Laura tells her.

"Mom I know it's just," Cee pauses to wipe her face again. "That I didn't want to disappoint either one of you. From the looks of it I did," Cee added.

"No you didn't, but I am surprised that you kept it quiet for so long. I get you though. I miss daddy too, and I wish he was with us now. But I know he would want us to be happy, and he would want us to celebrate his life. Yeah at first I was like whatever but now there's no other way I would want to honor his memory." Lianna tells Cee and they hug.

"You guys are the best." Cee remarks.

"Yeah we are aren't we?" Li says smiling at her sister.

"Oh you are so stuck up, its gross!" Cee answers.

"Hey you're my twin so what does that make you hmm?" Li turns to run out of the study when her mom stops her along with Cee in their tracks.

"Hold it Serena and Venus," Laura said being sarcastic. "As for what you just said Cee I can understand why you feel this way, and Lianna I am proud of what you just told her. My baby's growing up. Oh yes one more thing. I called you two ladies down here to see if you're both packed yet."

"I'm well, almost," Li says.

"And you Cee?"

"Ugh fine, I'll get started," Cee says groaning.

"What you haven't started? Um I'll help you Cee no problem," Li insists.

"Ok you two, I want you packed tonight because tomorrow we head out early at six sharp. I'm going to check in on you two lovelies in an hour. Now get cracking." As the girls exit the study Laura finds herself staring at the package that she had previously received and decided to open it. "Hmm.. I don't know what it could be?" she thought as she began to unwrap the bow on top of the box. The bow was a blue silk type ribbon, in which she carefully placed on the desk. The box was decorated with lace and the background was blue. "It has to be something lovely to be in a box like this." She thought again. Inside the box was another box. A black velvet jewelry box with a gold rim. When she took it out she placed it on the table and just stared at it for a bit. She was hesitant but she went ahead and opened it. Laura was in awe at what she found. It was a beautiful necklace and earring set. Diamond laced and green emerald encrusted necklace and earrings shaped like hearts. "He always knew how much I loved green emeralds. And these diamonds… Wait how on earth did this come to be? This must cost a fortune." She wondered but as she did she came across a small note that read:

_**Laura Love,**_

_**I know you must be wondering how I came across this gift. Don't worry I've been saving up for this gift since you were first pregnant with the twins. I knew that you three ladies could do it justice. You are the three most beautiful women I have ever set eyes on. Wear it and enjoy it, because the three of you deserve it. I love you always and forever. Tell the twins that I love them always . **_

_**Eric Delektorski, Proud husband and father. **_

By the time she was done reading the note she was teary eyed but she shook it off and took her gift upstairs along with the note to share it with the girls. When she got upstairs she could hear the girls fussing back and forth. Sighing she stands in the entrance of Lianna's room. Her room is painted a lavender color with white borders to match her purple sheets and pillows; it's Liannas favorite color. The twins see their mom standing there and come to a halt. "Well you finally noticed me. Is this what you two call packing? What a mess to clean it up," Laura demanded.

"Hey you opened the box mom. What is it if you don't mind my asking?" Li said. Cee gave Li a 'mind your business' look and kept cleaning up the mess on the floor; Li started to do the same.

Laura looked at Cee's reaction and said, "It's ok Cee I wanted you both to see it first. Maybe now you'll open yours." Laura hinted. They both stopped what they were doing and got up to see what was in the box. When they saw it they were both in awe over the gift.

"Oh my gravy it's beautiful!" Cee exclaims.

Lianna couldn't believe her eyes either. "Wow, it must have cost a fortune!" Cee pinched Li's arm for making that comment. "Ow! What's you problem that hurt man!" Lianna responded.

"Alright enough, here this will explain to you two what you're obviously dying to know," Laura said with a smile on her face.

"That is so daddy! Love that man!" Cienna said with pride.

"Yeah daddy had class and great taste," Lianna added.

"Ok you two finish up in here, get showered, and off to bed. Tomorrow is a big day for all of us and we're going to need the rest." Laura reminds them.

"Ok mom we'll finish up here," Lianna says looking at Cienna.

"Ok girls I'm off to take a shower and to bed. Love ya girls," Laura tells them.

"We love you too mom," the girls said in unison.


	6. Chapter 5 Take Off

**Upheld**

**Chapter 5- Take Off**

It's moring and things are bit hectic as they get ready to leave for their vacation and the girls along with their mom are giving the house the final lockdown until their return. "We'll that's it we're ready. Now where's my keys, oh yeah." Laura laughs to herself. "In my pocket." A few moments later she hears a horn. "Girls the cab's here let's go, on the double!' Laura rushes the girls.

"Coming!" Responds Li. "Cee, come on already!" Lianna calls out to her sister. A few minutes later Cee's running toward the door practically dragging her luggage behind her. "What sis you leave out the kitchen sink?" Lianna retorted.

"Shut up Li, move!" Cee yelled at her.

"Ok get the luggage into the cab, you girls have everything? Passports, ID, and plane tickets?" The girl nodded as they loaded the luggage into the trunk of the cab. "Ok let's go lemme lock up here and we are on our way," Laura says as she set the alarm before locking the door. "There now we can go," Laura adds with confidence.

It's now 6:30 am and they're in the airport in line waiting their turn to see the teller. "I can't believe we have to go through all of this just to get on a plane," Cee tells her sister.

"We'll it's a must and after September 11th, it has to be this way," Laura inquires.

"Next!" Yells the teller.

"Ugh finally," Li says. They go through security but with no avail it had gone off when a passenger had not taken off their belt.

"We're going to miss our flight mom," Cee says anxiously. "We'll make it, now hush and let's get this over with." They finally go through security and hurry over to their flight terminal where they here "Flight 303 will be boarding in ten minutes", on the loudspeaker.

"Mom that's us we have to hurry. Where's terminal A? I hate airports," Lianna remarks.

"There! She pointed at a group of people begining to board the same flight they were on. Finally we made it!" Cee says excitedly.

"Flight 303 now boarding", is heard on the loudspeaker, Laura and he twins line up behind this old couple waiting their turn to board.

The girls start to giggle and the old man turns around. In a shaky voice he says. "What's so funny?" He says in an annoyed fashion.

"Oh Harold, leave the girls alone. Don't mind him he doesn't like to fly he gets kind of grumpy," says the old lady.

"We didn't mean to annoy him mom," Laura adds.

"It's ok now come on Harold it's time." The old lady says and they move slowly forward and begin boarding the plane.

"Tickets please," says the stewardess. Laura hands over all three tickets. "Oh ok you are all in first class row B seat 12, 13 and 14 towards the front ok. Have a great flight and thank you for flying Airways," she says. The twins look at each other with a huge urge to laugh and Laura gives them both a stern look and the head onto the plane. They find their seats and decide to put their carry ons in the above compartments.

"Wow theirs loads of space up here, look Cee." Lianna shows her sister.

"I know it's so cool," Cee says in enjoyment. A stewardess walks towards the front and grabs the microphone and begins to speak.

"Good morning everyone! My name is Margaret and this is Sheila we'll be your stewardesses for this flight and we would like to thank you for flying Airways. The flight will be leaving shortly so please take your seats and put your seatbelts on please." Margaret says to the passengers. Laura signals the girls to do as such and the stewardess begins to speak again. Once the flight has begun I will give you a quick review of safety procedures during flight. No need to worry it only takes a few moments but it is crucial you pay close attention, ok?" Sheila says with a smile on her face.

"Wow talk about too happy this early in the morning," Cee says smiling.

"Too much caffeine," Lianna remarks as they both laugh.

"Girls!"Laura says trying not to show amusement over the comment. "That was just wrong, now cut it out and behave like young ladies should." Laura reminded them. She turned to look out the window and outside on the runway area she saw a strange man staring in her direction as if knowing she was looking at him. "That's odd," she thought to herself. A sign that read take your seats and fasten your seatbelt please began to flash. "Are your seatbelts bucked girls," Laura asked the girls. They both nodded yes before the plane began to move.

"Oh no I forgot the chewing gum," Cee said whining.

"Here Cee and one for your mom." Lianna had handed a stick of gum to the both of them. The plane veered down the runway and with enough speed it took off. Finally they were on their way to the Bahamas on their much needed trip. But they had no clue as for what awaited them.


	7. Chapter 6 The Arrival

**Upheld**

**Chapter 6 The Arrival**

They finally arrive in the Bahamas and the lights flash once more. "Please fasten your seatbelts," the stewardess tells the passengers. "The plane will begin its descent shortly."

"Like we can't read the sign," Cienna says sarcastically.

"Some people can't smarty," Lianna replies.

"Oops!" Cienna regretted say that as soon as it came out of her mouth.

"The plane is about to descend make sure you're seatbelts are fastened please." As the plane descends Laura and the girls brace for the landing. Moments later the plane touches down safely and quickly. With everyone breathing a sigh of relief they unfasten their seatbelts and prepare to vacate the plane.

While they wait workers carefully align the steps to the plane in order for the passengers to leave the plane. The girls and the rest of the passengers get a final set of instructions before they finally vacate the plane. All the passengers make sure they have all their belongings before stepping out of the aircraft and begin to head towards the exit. "Finally! I cannot wait to get off this thing," A passenger remarks as they leave the plane.

Outside its warm and sunny the breeze is beautiful and tropical. "Wow the weather is fab-u-lous!" Lianna says.

"I so can't wait to hit the beach!" Cee says in excitement.

"Whoa! Slow down you two, let's go get our luggage and head to the hotel and get situated first. There's plenty of time for fun later," Laura says. The girls groan in disappointment but they agree reluctantly and began the daunting task of heading to where the luggage area is. "This is taking a bit long my goodness," Laura says.

"I know don't remind me," Lianna responds. The luggage finally began to come in, and the frenzy began so to speak. It was crowded and people were doing a little shoving just to get their luggage. When that was over Laura and the twins went to get a rental car so that they can head out to the hotel where they were staying. A tour guide was holding up a sign that red Delektorski.

The girls looked at their mother with curiosity. "Ok girls let's go find out what this is about," Laura tells the twins sensing their apprehension.

"Hello there, are you the Delektorski family?"asked the tour guide with an accent.

"Why yes we are, and do what does this pertain too?" Laura asks.

"Ah yes I am you tour guide Haiku and I am here to escort you to your destination," He tells Laura and the twins. They look at each other with uncertainty not knowing what his intentions where.

"I...I don't understand we're supposed to be getting a rental that I reserved myself. I did not request this," Laura says with concern.

"You we're given a tour guide, and I will be you escort as well as an upgrade due to an error at no extra charge. You can go to the car rental area and verify it if you wish." Haiku stated. Laura did just that and as Haiku said it was an upgrade because they had made an error their part for the cars she was to drive was no longer available and she was not notified.

"Well I guess we're off then," Laura says with anticipation.

"Finally!" Cee says as Li sighs with relief.

A little while later, they arrive at the hotel, but Haiku continued to drive farther down passing the hotel. "Why are we not stopping at the hotel mom?" Lianna said with worry.

"Haiku is it," Laura says as he nods. "Where are you taking us?"

"Ah yes forgive me lovely ladies I forgot to tell you that I am taking you to your Villa," he said. "We're staying in a villa?" Lianna says.

"What's a villa? Cee asks.

"Just wait and see ladies you will enjoy it. Courtesy of The Hotel Sunrise as part of your upgrade it's a fantastic package," Haiku tells them enthusiastically.

"Oh good I love the Villas they are lovely and the view is absolutely beautiful. I stood in one with your dad on our honeymoon," Laura said misty eyed. The girls looked at each other and didn't say a word.

Moments later they finally arrived at the Villa where they were going to stay. They were surprised to see a few familiar faces already unloading their luggage. It was Lauren Speedle, Tim's wife, and their kids Tyler who is 8 and Ashlee who is 5 years of age. "Well things are definitely looking up girls," Laura says.

"Hey mom it's Lauren," Lianna says when she looks in the same direction as her mom.

"I know isn't that great. Now it will be twice the fun," Laura said with a smile on her face.

"And she's got the kids I want to see them can I mom?" Cienna asks.

"Ok a quick hello and off into our villa. We need to unpack." Laura said as the girls went over to where Lauren was getting the last of her luggage out of the car.


	8. Chapter 7 The Beach

**Chapter 7 - The Beach**

"Hey! You girls are so big, you have grown!" Lauren smiles as she hugs both Lianna and Cienna.

"We're so happy to see you," the twins both agreed.

"When did you girls get here where's your mom?"

"About an hour ago and you were saying?" Laura smiled.

"Oh you!" Lauren says and began to laugh. Lauren and Laura hugged happily and the girls were marveling at how much Tyler had grown since they last saw him.

"Mom look Tyler looks so grown. And Ashlee she's so cute!" Lianna said as she hugged Ashlee.

Ashlee appeared uncomfortable with the hug and the attention and Lauren reassured her.

"It's ok Ashlee honey this is Aunty Laura and her daughters Lianna and Cienna. You may not remember them sweetie you were a baby when you last saw them. These girls are your cousins honey say hello its okay," Lauren assures Ashlee.

"Hello" Ashlee said in a squeaky voice. The girls just loved her voice and said hello back and waved at her so not to scare her off.

"Ashlee, hi honey I know you don't remember me but I'm Aunty Laura. You have grown so much. You look just like a princess," Laura tells her.

"I do Aunty Laura?" Ashlee says with interest.

"Why with that pretty dress, the lovely hair, you are a princess," Laura says. Ashlee gave Laura a big smile and a hug along with a thank you for what she said.

"You still go it sis," Lauren says.

"Yeah it's genetic." Laura turns to look at Lauren and she was laughing at her remark. Laura stops laughing and turns to Lauren. "Hold on a sec, where's my brother-in-law? Why isn't he here?" Laura inquires.

"Oh he'll be here tomorrow but he says it's only for two days he's got a major case to work on granted it should be his vacation time," Lauren tells Laura.

"Oh I see, yeah I know the ropes on that deal," Laura said with a vague smile on her face. "Goodness here we are chatting away and we're not even unpacked let me get the girls situated and we can meet up at the beach afterwards," Laura insisted.

"That sounds like a plan indeed. We'll go after lunch it's almost lunch time." Lauren reminded her sister.

"Is it already? Well let's get to it then," Laura agreed. Lauren's villa was a few doors always and she led the children in the direction of their villa and she let them in as she waved at Laura and went in. "Ok girls move em out," Laura tells the twins. They went into their villa and the girls were amazed at how beautiful it was. It had a living room with glass slide doors with a view of the ocean. It looked like an apartment with a tropical twist. The girls looked at each other as if to remember something. They made break for the rooms. "The master bedroom is off limits!" Laura yelled. She could hear them groan a bit and she smiled and shook her head. "What am I going to do with those girls?" she thought.

Once they settled in they changed into their swimsuits and had lunch they all headed to the beach as planned. Moments later the two families meet on the beach. Lauren, Tyler, and Ashlee were there first. Tyler was already running down to the ocean water. Ashlee was staying close to Lauren's side not wanting to go far. Lauren had on her favorite bathing suit. Her white zebra print bottoms and hot pink top bikini. Ashlee had on a one piece with yellow and pink flowers all over and Tyler and on swim navy blue swim trunks with sharks all over. The day was beautiful. Not a cloud in the sky. Lauren turned her head and saw Laura, Cienna, and Lianna walking toward them. Feeling the hot sand on their feet the twins quicken their pace over to Lauren. As Laura follows behind the girls she noticed the same man from the airport there on the beach. She shrugs it off and begins to set up her blanket on the sand.

"I've forgotten how beautiful it is out here," Laura said in awe of the ocean view.

"It's definitely a breath taking sight," Lauren agrees. Lianna and Cienna were busy playing in the waves, Tyler was building sand castles, and Ashlee however stood close to her mother. "Ashlee honey, here let me put mot sun block on you before you end up looking like a lobster. It's a bit hotter that I thought it would be. You to Tyler!" she yelled out to her son. Laura had a thought and quickly turned to Lauren.

"Why isn't Tim here? You usually travel together, didn't I ask you that earlier so sorry I forgot." Laura inquired. Lauren's answer of he'll be here tomorrow was flying for her. They always traveled together.

"Oh it's ok Laura. He'll be here tomorrow he's on a case unfortrunately,and it led him here".

"Isn't this way out of his jurisdiction?" Laura asked with curiosity.

"Um yeah, but well we can't talk about it you know how that goes," Lauren reminds her sister.

"Yeah I sure do," Laura agreed. The afternoon activities went on as planned and they decided to meet at Lauras villa for dinner.

Later that evening they meet up as planned for dinner at Laura's villa. The girls are busy entertaining Ashlee while Tyler sits and plays his PSP. "She's warming up to them finally," Lauren says to Laura.

"She sure is she's giggling away. Listen I wanted to run something by you," Laura tells her.

"Ok so what's on your mind Laura?" Lauren asked.

"Well Um I don't know if I'm being paranoid, but I noticed this man watching me on the beach today and I was a bit unnerved because I could have sworn I saw him at the airport in Cali when I was sitting on the plane. I had a window seat," Laura says.

"You sure. It's probably a tourist or maybe a secret admirer." Lauren smiled.

"Or maybe a stalker," Laura says in a serious tone.

"Laura stop it, you are paranoid forget it it's probably nothing." Lauren assures her.

Sighing Laura adds, "Maybe your right."

Lauren let out a small laugh. "Maybe "Lauren thought to herself as she and Lauren begain prepping the foodfor dinner.


	9. Chapter 8 Tim's Arrival

Chapter 8 Tims Arrival

"Honey I'm home!" Tim yells laughing a little as he walks into the villa with his luggage in hand.

"Daddy, daddy!" Ashlee squeals with excitement as she jumps into Tim's arms.

"Dad you made it!" Tyler says excitedly jumping on him as well.

"Hey you two save mommy some room!" Lauren tells them as she tries to get a kiss in.

"Ok, ok that's enough you two get on with what you two were doing before I walked in," he reminds them.

"Go on finish straightening up you rooms. I'll be there to help in a minute." Lauren assures them. No sooner than the kids walk out the room Tim wraps his arms around Lauren's waist and plants a deep and passionate kiss on her indicating how much he missed her. "Wow I need to go away more often," Lauren tells him grinning.

"No need for that," Tim says kissing her again.

"Daddy!" squeals Ashlee as she re-eneters the room. They quickly part giggling like teenagers.

"Come here you and give me some sugar!" he says as he scoops up Ashlee in his arms.

"Tim. Tim honey I need to talk to you." Lauren becomes serious almost instantly.

"Can it wait I'm playing with my baby girl here," he tells her.

"No it can't. Ashlee honey you can play with daddy later we need to have a grown up chat now ok." Lauren tells Ashlee.

"Ok mommy. I'm going to play with my dolly now." Ashlee tells her.

"Ok honey go in your room and play." Lauren waited for Ashlee to enter her room before she spoke again. "Tim we have a problem."

"What is it? You ok you're not sick are you?" Tim asks worriedly.

"No it's about Laura. I think she's seen one of them," Lauren says in a concerned tone.

Tims expression darkens. " Are you saying what I think your saying?When did she first see them?" He asks her.

"In Cali Tim, she was on the plane, and she saw one of them. And she saw the same man again yesterday. This is cutting it close Tim we have to make moves and quickly." Lauren says as she begins to tense up. "I'm going to put in a call to H. And we'll take it from there. Tim pulls out his cell and hits the speed dial button and gets H onthe phone. " H yeah it's me Speed um I think we have a situtation. I need you to come to the villa I think it's best I tell you face to face. See you soon H bye." Tim hangs up and sees the stressed look on Laurens face.

"Don't worry we're on it." He could tell Lauren was not only scared for her sister but her kids and their kids as well. Moments later .Speed hears knocking at the door and goes to answer it. It's Lieutenant Horatio Caine he allows him in to the villa.

"Wow that was fast." Tim tells him. " I was in the neighborhood." H smiled. Horatio quickly entered the villa and Tim led him to the living area making sure the children where in their room first he then turned to face Horatio.

"Ok Horatio, this is what's happening… Laura told Lauren she saw a man on the beach yesterday and she felt like he was watching her. Now the concern is this she said she saw the same man at the airport yesterday morning when she was on the plane with the twins back in cali right before take off. H this shouldn't be happening. Am I right?" Tims concerns were growing. Lauren entered the room to see what was happening.

"Tim, Lauren I need you to sit down. I have something to tell you before we go any further," Horatio tells them. They look at each other with uncertainty.

"H what's up? More developments? " Tim says.

"You know me all too well. It's about Eric." They all hear knocking once again at the door and they all look at each other.

"I'll get it Tim, Most likely it's Laura and the twins. I'll keep them buisy. Tim fill me in later ok." Lauren says as she heads to the door. When she opens it she finds Laura and her twins on the other side. A bit thrown off guard she lets them in.

"Uncle Tim your here!" Cienna yells and runs to Tim along with Lianna running behind her.

"Popular with the ladies I see." H remarks. The girls turn and run to Horatio and give him a hug as well.

"Hi Horatio! We didn't expect to see you here? You on vacation too?" Cienna asks him.

"Girls go check on Tyler and Ashlee please," Laura says waiting for the girls not to be in hearing range." Ok what is going on here? I know well enough that when you three are togethere something big is going on, now spill," Laura demanded.

"This matter does not involve you Laura," Horatio tries to assure her even though he knows more than he wants her to be aware of at this point.

"Mhmm, right so what's with the meeting ?" Laura asked Horatio. "Laura relax it's ok . We just have things to discuss in regards to a case we're on, well Speedle and I did when you walked in," H insists. Laura knew it was about the man she had seen at the airport. " Lauren you told them about it why?" Laura was even more compelled to drill them with questions.

"Ooh that reminds me let us get out of your way come on Laura let's go check out the store do some shopping." Lauren tells her. Laura was not convinced but went along with it until they had a moment alone. "Lauren this conversation isn't over not by a long shot." Laura shot her a look of contempt as they gathered up the children and went on their way.

After Lauren and Laura's departure Tim turns back to Horatio. "Ok H what's going on and it can't be good," Tim insists.

"Tim have a seat." H pauses. "What I have to tell you there's no easy way than to just say it," H says.

"Alright H, just tell me, please," Tim says anxiously.

"It's Eric Tim," Horatio begins.

" What about him H we he's gon this I know, wait..." At that moment Tim begins to put two and two together. " Oh my god he's alive isn't he!' Tim says with a rush of adrenaline pumping through his body.

"Yes Tim, but wait it's not that black and white. Remember there was a bad history between his father and grandfather in Russia." Tim nods. "As you know his grandfather was part of a Russian Mob that Eric's dad wanted no part of," Horatio continues.

" I know that so what does... hold on he faked his death because of this didn't he ?"

"I'm getting to that. H paused only for a moment. Because his father wanted no part of the Russian Mob, his grandfather was in so he threatened to go after Eric if he refused."

"So now he's after Eric? What about Laura and the girls are they in any danger?" Tim asked anxiously.

"I believe they may be in immediate danger. It's a possibility that they think that Laura knows where he is," Horatio reveals to Tim. Tim begins to tense up as they contimue to talk.

"What would have triggered them to think that?" Tim asks again. "There's a number of possibilities but we have to be sure." H tells him. "And we have every intention in finding out. We have to move quickly and effectively or else our case is blown. I have to get Valera on the phone excuse me," Horatio reaches for his phone and begins to call Valera


	10. Chapter 9 Shopping

Chapter 9 Shopping

Lauren along with Laura were busy trying to shop when the kids start fussing away at each other. "You would think you could behave in a more dignified manner being that you're both older," Laura tells the twins.

"Ok um what are my kids, savages?" Lauren said with a laugh.

"You know what I mean Lauren they know better than that, ugh," Laura remarked.

"Why don't we tame the troops by feeding them?" Lauren asks trying not to laugh again.

"Ugh, goodness yes let's do that. Ok troops we're done here let's go its lunch time," Laura said trying to sound like a troop leader.

"Finally, someone's talking my language," Cienna remarks. Lianna is holding Ashlee's hand when Tyler breaks into a run.

"Tyler, get back here!" Lauren yells after him. Cienna went after him and brought him back to where they were. "Tyler James Speedle what on earth has gotten into you?" Lauren demanded an answer.

"I was only trying to get a balloon right over there mom," Tyler answered. "I don't care what it was you wanted you do not take off like that do you hear me," she said in a firm but non-harsh tone.

"Yes mom, I'm sorry," Tyler apologized.

"Much better now let's go and you mister stay next to me". Lauren instructed Tyler, and he held her hand all the way to the restaurant.

They found a place called The Hut. It looks just like a hut except it was much bigger of course. The restaurant had nicely decorated tables with Hut shaped salt and pepper shakers, stools and booths, and tropical music playing in the background. A slender woman with dark long hair greeted them went they first entered. "Hello and welcome to The Hut. my name is Karina and I am your hostess for today. Ah family table I see?" Karina asked with her cheerful accent.

"Yes a table for six, but we would like a booth if at all possible." Laura requested for obvious reasons.

"Well of course. Here at the hut we aim to please follow me." Karina led the way to a nice spacious booth red in color and the table was a tropical blue.

"Wow this place is really nice and very well tropical I guess..." Lauren said and they all laughed.

"Here are your menus and I'll be back in ten minutes to take your order. Ok?" Karina informed them. The kids were pretty much decided on what they wanted, but Lauren and Laura on the other hand were still undecided when Karina returned to take their order. "Are you all ready to order?" Karina asked.

"Well the children are pretty much set on burgers and fries please. Laura how about you?" Lauren turned to her sister.

"Um how about the fish it sounds so good." Laura asked.

"It is and you will enjoy it. And what will you be having?" Karina asked Lauren as she continued to write down the order.

"Um… I think I'll just have a cheeseburger and fries," Lauren said smiling.

"Drinks?" Karina added.

"I want iced tea," Cienna said.

"Me too," Lianna agreed.

"She'll have the same," Lauren requested for Ashlee.

"I'll have a Mountain Dew," Tyler says ordering for himself.

"Oh um as for me I want something tropical you know fruity?" Lauren tells Karina.

"We have adult drinks as well how about a Pina Colada it's delicious. We also have a Mai Tai," Karina stated smiling. "I'll have a Mai Tai please." Lauren says to Karina.

"Okay, can I see your ID please?" Karina asked. Lauren shows her, her ID. "Thank you, and for you ma'am."

"I'll have the Pina Colada," Laura said handing Karina her ID.

"No problem. Your order will be ready in a few minutes. As they wait Lauren's cell phone rings.

"Let me take this be right back," Lauren says as she leaves the booth. Laura tends to Tyler and Ashlee who are fussing at each other. Lauren answers the phone and it's Tim on the line. "Hi honey, is everything ok... What, Horatio already called Valera and gave her the go… Wow talk about taking action. Ok I'll be home soon. Get Horatio out of there I don't want her to start her line of questioning again ok. I love you too bye." Lauren puts her cell back in her purse and in comes Lianna and Cienna with Ashlee.

"We're going to wash our hands foods almost ready," Cienna responds.

"Ok let's get to it." Lauren helps Ashlee clean up as well as herself, and the twins do the same and head back to the table. The food arrives and they all dig in. "This is so good!" Lauren says and they all agree.

Afterwards, they take one final look in a gift shop before they head on back to the villa. "Mom when we get back to the villa can we go to the beach for a swim maybe?" Lianna said with a smile on her face.

"Maybe at the pool don't feel much like the beach right now." Disappointed that they can't go to the beach they go about looking at some crystal nick knacks. Lauren makes a quick call to Tim. "Hey there stud. On my way ok, and yes dinner tonight as planned honey. Ok love you too bye, bye." Lauren went to hang up her phone when she turns to see that the twins were watching here and smiling at the same time. "Ok you two get a move on. The shows over," Lauren said as she let out a soft laugh.


	11. Chapter 10 Uneasy

Chapter 10 Uneasy

Back at the villas the twins are in their rooms getting ready to go to the pool. Lauren is busy putting sun block on both Tyler and Ashlee. "Why do we have to wear this stuff?"Tyler asked in annoyed tone.

"Because I said so, and because you'll get sun burnt if you don't." Lauren responded. Ashlee heard someone knocking on the door and she turned in the direction of the knock; she goes to answer the door. "Freeze missy, I'll get that," Lauren said in a serious tone. When she opened the door there stood the twins in their suits, wrapped in sarongs, in their favorite colors pink and purple along with some stylish flip flops. "Well you two look really cute and all ready to go," Lauren commented.

"Mommy we're ready," Tyler said anxiously.

"Oh ok you two do me a big favor and listen to Lianna and Cienna. Don't give them a hard time or I will know about it understood." Lauren let them off with a firm warning.

"We'll keep a close eye on them both Aunt Lauren, we promise," Lianna assured Lauren.

"Good if anything was to go wrong… Just be responsible. If you feel something isn't right bring them back please." Lauren was serious and the girls knew she meant business. They both nodded in agreement and were on their way to the pool with Tyler and Ashlee, which was on the other side of the villas. "Whew man either I've still got a buzz from that Mai Tai or I'm just really tired." Lauren thought to herself. Lauren went to lay down when she heard another knock on the door this time is was her sister.

"Hey there you said come right in," Laura said as she entered the villa.

"Hey sis, man I'm tired. Next time I'll skip the Mai Tai." Laura laughed at her sister's remark as she made herself comfortable on the sofa. "Oh no! I forgot we're supposed to go out for dinner tonight ugh!" Lauren remembered.

"So..." Laura remarked.

"The kids, girls will you um...?" Lauren's voice trailed off.

"Yes bring them on. All you have to do is ask. Ugh you are a mess typical you." Both Lauren and Laura began laughing when the door swung open and there stood Tim. "Well hello to you too stranger!" Laura remarked as she got up to give her brother-in-law a hug.

"Well you look ravishing this evening ladies," Tim said with a sill smile on his face.

"Oh no you didn't are you drinking?" Lauren asked Tim.

"No Hon, just happy!" Tim said as he planted a kiss on Laurens lips. "I only had one beer. On an empty stomach," Tim said with regret.

"Get in the shower you clown. We have dinner reservations remember?" Lauren reminds him.

"Oh yeah in about an hour and a half," Tim said as he went into their room. "Set up a bag for me you know for the kids and I'll get out of your hair." Laura reminds her.

"Ooh let me get to it," Lauren says as she goes into the kids rooms gets a few things for them. Moments later she appears with an overnight bag full of things for the kids. "Ok I have their jammies, slippers, and Ashlee favorite teddy, and blanket and clothes and tooth brushes."

"I think you forgot the kitchen sink." They burst into laughter and Laura leans over and give her sister a hug and heads out the door. "I'm going to the pool area to let them know they're staying with me tonight ok," Laura yells out the door.

"Ok and thanks!" Lauren yells back.

Laura heads over to the pool when she becomes alarmed. The mystery man makes an appearance and looks as if he's headed in her direction. Frightened she practically jogs to the pool where the kids are and tries to shake off the experience. But when she looks back the man is gone not having any idea which way he went she decides to get the kids and turn in early. "Ok kids change of plans we're heading in early tonight. Let's go everybody out," Lauren insists still shaken a bit.

"Mom a little longer, please," Cienna pleads while holding Ashlee piggy back. There were other kids in the pools with them as well so she changes he mind. "Oh alright just for a little longer and then were off." Laura tells Cienna. Lianna notices how unnerved her mother is and decides to get out of the pool and check on her.

"Cee, be right back watch Tyler for a minute please?" Lianna asks her twin.

"Ok, go ahead," Cienna replies keeping Tyler and Ashlee in the shallow end of the pool.

"Mom you ok you seem I don't know weird?" Lianna asks her mom.

"No honey I'm fine a bit tired but fine. Now go swim have some fun go on," Laura insisted.

"Um ok if you need me holler mom." Lianna always had a six sense of things when it came to her mom. She picked up on things that her twin didn't ever realize were there.

"I will sweetie, go we'll be leaving soon." Laura sent Lianna back into the pool and sat in one of the lounge chairs. Looking around to see if she saw that man again but she relaxed finally and kept watch over the kids till it was time to go.


	12. Chapter 11 Truth Be Told

Chapter 11 - Truth be told

It was starting to get dark and it was then Laura decided it was time to call the kids out of the water. "Ok troops it's time to go it's getting late come on." Laura yelled. Reluctantly the twins, Tyler, and Ashlee got out of the pool and walked to where Laura was sitting; they began to dry off. Suddenly Ashlee began to run in the opposite direction. Laura jolted out the chair and ran after her when she saw who she was running to. She was running to Lauren. When Ashlee reached her mother, Lauren scooped her up in her arms. "Um weren't you supposed to be at dinner with your husband?" Laura asked her.

Lauren was a bit out of sorts before she answered. "Yeah...yes we were but as you can see he got called away by Horatio unfortunately duty calls," Lauren said with a vague smile on her face. You see Lauren was also a CSI at the Miami-Dade Crime like her husband and Horatio. Lauren put Ashlee back down so she could finish drying off. "Here's your towel baby girl. Finish drying off ok you'll catch cold," Lauren tells her. Laura knew that something wasn't right with her sister, her behavior was not of the usual manner.

"Lauren I think we need to talk. You seem to um shall we say not yourself, Besides whe have something to discuss." Laura informed her. Lauren was alarmed and went about gathering up the kids.

"Let's get the kids situated first then we'll talk," Lauren agreed.

"Mom can we stay in Aunty Laura's villa anyway? Please?" Tyler asked and Ashlee nodded.

"Sure why not. You still ok with it right?" Lauren turned to Laura.

"Of course you can still stay. Let's get you guys in a bath and fed. If all goes well you guys can see a movie. Sound good?" Laura says with a smile on her face.

"Yeah its sounds like fun but can we play a game? I have my PSP with me can I?" Tyler asks.

"You brought your PSP with you after I told you not too Tyler," Lauren reprimanded him.

"Oh leave him Lauren, it's ok. Let him play," Laura insisted.

An hour later they had already bathed and fed the children. Tyler was quietly playing his game while Ashlee watched ice age with the twins. "Ok listen up troops. I'm going to go next door with your Aunt Lauren. You two know the rules. No phone or answering the door," Laura pointed at the girls with authority. "Call me only if it's and emergency ok. I love all of you ok. Behave ok." Laura double checks every window and doors including the slide door from the balcony of the villa.

"We're going to be fine mom," remarks Cienna.

"I know, I know I just want to be extra sure you're all safe. Let me check my room I think I forgot something," Laura tells her. Laura goes into her room and brings down her carry on purse. She was looking for something but in all the craziness forgot what she was looking for. Just then the door opened. "Girls you know that my room is off limits." Laura reminds them. "Yes we know we know." Lianna reminds her. "Ok I'm off love you guys and don't stay up late. Nighty night," Laura says as she exits the villa.

Laura was about to knock on the door and something made her look through the window first. And that's when she saw it, Lauren was loading her gung. It was a .357 magnum and that gun packed heat. Laura knew there was only one reason for her to do that it was for protection but from what? Laura thought to herself, "Someone owes me an explanation. I knew it, something's going on and she's keeping me in the dark. One way or another she's going to spill even if it kills me," Laura thought. At that moment she quickly pushed to door open making bump the wall and it caused Lauren to jump.

"What the hell. Close that door are you crazy!" Lauren exclaimed trying not to yell out loud because the kids were all next door.

"Ok Lauren what in the hell is going on?" Laura demanded.

"Laura it's for protection you know me," Lauren tries telling her.

"Yeah try again. Spill Lauren I know better than that now talk," Laura demanded once more. "You're on a working vacation aren't you? And you brought the children what is wrong with you two are you out of your minds?" Laura was absolutely astounded.

"Keep it down and yes. We have all round protection Laura," Lauren tried to tell her.

"Yeah right like Eric did how reassuring." Laura was livid.

"Please try and understand it was the only way I could keep them close, you know this. I thought you of all people would understand that," Lauren pleaded.

"Yes and of all people I thought you were the least to keep things from me. I trusted you're my sister for crying out loud," Laura says. There was an awkward silence between the two sisters before Lauren spoke again.

"Look I can't tell you because it's not the right time Laura," Lauren tried to plead with her again.

"Really so when is it going to be the right time when my life, more importantly my daughters lives are in jeopardy, unacceptable Lauren. I want answers and I want them now." Lauren was adamant and was not going to budge until her demand was met.

"You leave me no choice," Lauren said as she reached for her phone.

Who are you calling....? Ain't this a son of a.... you're calling Horatio aren't you damn it Lauren anything else I should know?" Laura was seriously peeved at this point. Lauren dials Horatio's cell number when Tim walks in. "Hey lovely ladies ooh..." Tim voice trails off as he picks up on the vibe in the room.

Lauren quickly hangs up her phone and turns to Tim. " It...It's time to tell her everything I can't keep up these pretenses anymore," Lauren breaks into tears due to her frustration and Laura rushes to her side.

"Lauren, honey I had no idea this was taking such a toll on you. I'm sorry I lashed out at you like that." Laura said as she began to tear up feeling guitly of her actions. Tim was already on the phone with Horatio and then quickly hung up.

"He's on his way ok. Laura we didn't do this on purpose. It had to be done this way. You'll understand when H gets here. He'll explain everything. It's best this way," Tim reassured her.

Horatio finally showed up at Lauren and Tim's Villa. "Judging by the look on your faces that cats out of the bag?" Horatio asks them.

"Almost," Tim replied. "You didn't tell her. Alright uh Laura this complicated and dangerous what I'm going to tell you. I want you to understand that this under no circumstances is to be discussed anywhere but here and now understood?" Laura nods in agreement. He then begins to explain to her how in the past Eric's dad was involved in the Russian mob, and how he refused to honor their covenant and it was considered a great betrayal on his part. Laura was aware of this situation but had no clue how dangerous it was. This is why Eric's life was in jeopardy and most importantly why he's not here with us now.

"Laura, there's more, but I can't give you all the details as of yet. It's crucial that you know as little as possible." Horatio tells her.

"I...I don't understand Horatio... Are they after me my girls?" Laura asked in fear.

"Laura calm down they can't touch you. They are at risk of being exposed. Don't think for a minute you're unprotected because you're villa along with Tim and Laura's is under 24 hour surveillance." Horatio reassures her once more.

"Ok wait, that man I told you about Lauren is he one of them?" Laura said in fear for her twins safety along with her own.

"I'm afraid so but we can't seem to catch him. He's quick to give us the slip," Horatio said in utter disgust.

"We'll I saw him again earlier this evening on my way to the pool to get the kids. Oh my goodness we're no longer safe what should we do?" Laura said with panic starting to set in..

"You will do nothing leave that to us. Now one question what did he look like?" Horatio said as he pulled out a pad of paper and a pen.

"We'll he's at least 6 ft. tall about 200 lbs more or less. He looked like he worked out you know, and he had on a black shirt, some kind of jeans, and running shoes. Black Nikes I think. It happened fast but I remember seeing him before that and the clothes looked pretty much the same. He had on some kind of mask in broad day light, how peculiar is that?" Laura inquired.

"I'm sorry Laura it's just that I want to be absolutely sure that we get all this down so we can find him ok. I know you're telling the truth. I'm just doing my job." Tim says in response to Laura's remark.

"Yeah, Yeah I know. Well aren't you going to call it in?" Laura says to Tim.

"It's already being handled Laura… Laura one last but pivotal question. Are you up for carrying a gun?" Tim asked. Horatio looked on as if waiting for an answer as well.

"I haven't looked at my gun since I took over Eric's company. Besides I would be in jail right now for having on me, you know metal detectors," Laura said sarcastically. "Ok look we'll get you one asap. It's the only way Laura. No matter what happens family first." H said. " I agree Horatio now what's next." Laura asked.

"Well keep a few men posted in the area they'll assisted you 24/7 ok but they'll be in civillian attire . This way we keep them off the sent as long as we can." H tells her.

"Don't worry we'll catch him and when we do he'll be the key to finding the others he'll have no choice. If you see him again you call me ASAP ok." Horatio insisted.

"Trust me I will. I want this thing over with already," Laura said feeling anxious as she played with the bottom hem of her shirt. Tim smiled slightly. Lauren does that all the time when she's nervous or has something on her mind.

With that said and done Lauren was still filled with guilt, because one important detail was left out. The fact that Eric was still alive and the fact that Lauren must keep her in the dark in order to keep Laura and her twins out of harm's way. Lauren went to get up off the sofa she was sitting on and experienced a serious rush of nausea that forced her to sit back down.


	13. Chapter 12 Eric

Chapter 12- Eric

The twins had their hands full with Tyler and Ashlee once again fussing at each other. " Give that back!" Ashlee yelled.

"No way maybe next time you no better than to bug me so much," Tyler said waving Ashlee's teddy high up in the air so she couldn't reach. Cienna quickly seized the moment and snatched the teddy out of his hand and returned it to Ashlee. " Hey!" Tyler said looking surprised at Cienna's actions.

"Serves you right you little rat. That's no way to treat your sister," Cienna responded. Lianna looks up and reminds them to finish getting ready to go.

"Ok let's get a move on enough of the teddy drama," Lianna tells them.

"I wonder if mom is up yet," Cienna says as she exits the room. Laura is still mulling over what transpired the night before.

"I have never been so angry well since Eric passed. They had no right to keep this from me," Laura thought still a bit upset.

"Mom you up?" Cienna says as she knocks on her mom's room door.

"Yeah I'm up honey come on in the doors open," Laura tells her. When Cienna walked in the room she noticed that her mom wasn't her usual cheerful self.

"Mom, are you ok you seem well a bit distant today. Penny for your thoughts?" Cienna asks her mother.

"I'm fine just missing your father that's all," Laura responded.

"Oh um yeah I understand. I miss him a lot too and so does Lianna, " Cienna said as she reached over to hug her mom on the bed.

"I love you sweetie and Lianna too of course. My babies are growing up," Laura reminds her.

"Ugh, mom you did not go there," Cienna said.

"Ok I'll drop it for now. Ooh is Tyler and Ashlee ready to go back next door?" asked Laura.

"Yeah they're ready," Cienna responds sighing.

"Ok let me wash up real quick and I'll take them next door ok?" Laura tells her twin.

"Ok mom we'll be in the living room. Cienna heads out the door and Laura heads to the bathroom and washes up. As Laura finishes up in the bathroom she hears a loud bang outside her villa door. Alarmed she runs into the living room to make sure everyone was okay.

"You guys stay inside while I find out what on earth that noise was," Laura instructed them. When she opens the door she notices some vacationers arguing over a fender bender. "Good grief, not even on a vacation people don't take a break from the drama." Laura thought to herself. She went to go back inside and when she saw Tim appear at his villa door. "

"Um good morning?" Tim says with uncertainty.

"Morning Tim. You coming to get the kids or you headed out again?" Laura asks in serious tone.

"No I'm relieving you of my rugrats. We're going to spend some time together on the beach. You're welcome to join us," Tim says with a faint smile.

"Oh thank you but I think I'll pass. The girls might want to come along if that's ok," Laura says. "That's fine. Are my rugrats ready yet?" Tim asks.

Laura turned to go inside to get the kids and there was Tyler heading her way with Ashlee and the twins following closely behind him. "Tyler you look upset what's wrong sweetie," Laura asked him.

"I hate girls!" Tyler said as he ran into his father's arms.

"Hey Tiger, what's wrong?" Tim asked bending down to the 8 year olds level.

"Well for starters he took Ashlee's teddy bear from her and began teasing her with it," Lianna started to explain.

"And I took back the bear and gave it to Ashlee," Cienna said carefully leaving out that she called him a rat.

"She called me a rat dad!" Tyler said pointing at Cienna.

"Busted" Cienna thought.

"Cienna you know better than that," Laura reprimanded her.

"I know I was mad at how he treated her. I'm sorry Tyler," Cienna said.

"Whatever, girls yuk!" Tyler said.

"What… you… ooh!" Cienna turned and went back inside obviously bothered by Tyler's little performance.

"Tyler cut it out," Tim said aware of his son's antics. "Ok if the girls are coming with us tell them to be ready in thirty minutes is that ok?" Tim asked Laura.

"That's fine," Laura responds. Tim turns to send the kids in and he noticed the expression on Laura's face.

"Laura what's wrong?" Tim asked with concern.

"I... it's him it's that man again look over there," Laura says trying to be subtle and used her eyes to point in the mystery man's direction.

"Get inside go now! I'll take it from here, whatever happens stay inside," Tim tells her.

"Tim you're scaring me," Laura exclaims.

"We don't know what he's capable of and if he's carrying a weapon. Hurry get inside you villa now ok." Tim says.

"Ok I'm going to go after him call Lauren to warn her, Laura ."Tim warns.

"Yeah do that while I call H and get the dogs on this bad boy. Now go already." Tim shows her into her villa and closes the door. Tim looks in the direction of where the man is and he notices him getting closer. Tim hurriedly calls Horatio. As Tim informs his boss. He decides take a look at where the man was, the mystery man new he was onto him and breaks into a run. Tim bolts out the door determined not to lose him again and the pursuit is on. Still with the phone in his hands he calls Horatio as he runs. "I'm in pursuit of the mystery man H. On foot on the beach H, on the beach heading south!" Tim hangs up and continues the chase after the mystery man. They get as far as underneath the pier and to Tim's surprise the mystery man turned back around and charged at Speed. They tumbled onto the wet sand and water that splashed under the pier. The struggle continues until Tim threw a hard punch and knocked the mystery man down. Tim pulled out his gun that he had tucked in the back of his pants and aimed it at him locked and loaded." Don't move! Don't... move!" Tim said just barely out of breath. But he was adamant and the mystery man stood still but went at him again in hopes of getting away again. At that moment a single shot rang out. Down went the mystery man in a blink of an eye. Tim walked slowly but cautiously toward the man on the sand still aiming the gun at him. He was injured, shot in the leg. "You owe me some answers buddy," Tim says as he hears the sirens getting louder.

"You shot me Tim. You asshole!" groaned the man in obvious pain.

"What did you call me?" Tim said in shock that the man knew his name.

"Asshole," the man said again.

"You said my name." Tim stood over him and realized at that moment that the man had disguised his face. He began to pull off the mask when the man tried to refuse but Tim stood aiming the gun directly ad hime he knew that the battle was lost. " Oh my god! What the hell are you doing here! You just blew your cover, damn it Eric! What the hell is wrong with you! Now they'll know you're alive you have just jeopardized everything," Tim said in exasperation. Horatio quickly appeared on the scene along with an ambulance and some cop cars.

"Eric? What are you doing out here? You shouldn't be here Eric and you know it". H says with plenty of concern.

" I know H... I know… Ouch, damn it!" Eric yelled in pain. "My mask, give me my mask". Eric demanded.

"Give it to him Tim. We can still salvage the situation. Do it quickly." Horatio instructed.

"Now what H?" Tim asked him in utter confusion.

"I'll get him patched up and out of here," Horatio said.

"No! I'm not going back I have to protect my family!" Eric said still reeling in pain as they lift him onto the ambulance.

"You're going back you have no choice in that matter," Horatio stated firmly

"We'll see about that" Eric said.

"We will Eric, we will," responded Horatio as he slipped on his trademark sunglasses.


	14. Chapter 13 Oh Baby!

**Chapter 13- Oh baby**

***Later that day***

Laura and her sitster waited anxiously for Tim and Horatio to return. They kept the children occupied by letting them watch some movies. "Mom can we go to the beach now." Tyler asked as he entered the living area of the villa. "No not yet honey we're still waiting for daddy to get back." Lauren tells her son. "Why do we have to wait anyways?" Tyler was curious. " "Because he requested it ok now be patiend we'll be on that beach in no time ok." Lauren reassured him.

Laura heard a commotion outside and went to open the door. " What in the world is going on out there?" Laura thought. Her concerns for Horatio and Tim began to grow. Upon opening the door she saw that the people who had the fender bender earlier were still fussing over damages to their cars.

It was then that she saw Horatio and Tim pulling into the parking lot. Feeling relieved she quickly turend to her sister to let her know. "Lauren their back. And they don't look happy. Something happened". Laura informs her. " Tyler go back into the room and finish the movie ok." Lauren tells him. " Ok mom." Tyler said reluctantly as he went back into the room.

Moments later H and Tim, appeared at the door. " Man are they still at it?" Tim said referring to the fussing vactationers as he entered the villa. " Tim you're ok". Lauren said as she rushed over to him and gave him a big hug.

Laura went and sat back down for a moment. Waiting to see what was going to transpire.

" Yes Laura we caught him. I know you were thinking it." Horatio said. " Ugh what a relief. Do you know who he is yet?" Laura asked him.

" Not yet Laura but we will soon enough you ca bank on that." H tells her. "Tim you're soaking wet. You tackled him to the ground didn't you?" Lauren asked.

"Uh yeah, it's nothing I couldn't handle." Time responded feeling a bit frustrated because he couldn't tell then it was Eric that they had caught.

"So what's next Horatio?" Laura had to know. "We'll have to wait and see. This is only the begining. We'll have a handle on this soon enough." Horatio says with confidence. " I know you will you always do." Laura felt more relief than ever.

" I"m going to get out of these clothes. I promised the kids a day at the beach so let's get to it. You coming Laura?" Tim asked. " I think I'll stick to my origional plan som me time. I"m good thanks and the kids are awaiting." Laura smiled.

" I'm going to head back to headquarters I'll let you know if any other developments come up. Later Tim. Ladies." Horatio exited the villa and Tim Lauren and the kids went about their day at the beach.

***Later that day***

Laura was enjoying a bubble bath and some time to herself. "They should be back soon," Laura thought as she decided to get out of the tub. She dried off and got dressed and made sure the bathroom was clean.

An hour later Tim and Lauren returned with the kids. The twins walked in and found their mom lying on the sofa with her eyes shut. Assuming she was asleep they went to walk passed her; Laura opened her eyes. "Hey I didn't hear you two walk in. I take it you just got here?" Laura asked the twins.

"Yeah and man we had fun," Cienna added.

"Off to the showers with you two, and get all that sand off you ok?" Laura instructed.

"Yes mom we will. I got first dibs on the shower!" Cienna yelled and made a dash for the shower.

"Aw come on you are such a cheater!" Lianna complained.

"Ok you two call a truce and take a shower already," Laura tells them.

Moments later Laura's phone rings."Good thing I kept it close by," Laura said to herself. "Hello? Oh hi Tim… what you're going where?... Oh I think they'd like to go for ice cream. They haven't done that in ages… Ok I'll tell them to get ready… Oh ok bye… what… see me ok. I'll be there tell. Lauren I'll be there shortly. Bye."

"Girls Uncle Tim just called to see if you want to go for ice cream," Laura mentions as she heads over to Cienna's room.

"Ooh can we go mom?" Cienna asks.

"Why yes you can," Laura answers as she opens the door to Cienna' s room.

"Mom! Whatever happened to knocking first!" Cienna said embarrassed that she was still getting dressed.

"Oops sorry. Now hurry it up he's waiting for you two. Did you hear me Lianna?" Laura asked her.

"Yes mom almost ready!" Lianna yelled back.

About fifteen minutes later Tim is knocking on the door. "That's Uncle Tim, let's go girls!" Laura tells the twins as she answers the door. "They're almost ready," Laura tells Tim.

"Girls," remarked and eight year old Tyler Speedle. As he was standing next to his dad. The twins finally emerged from their rooms.

"Mom can you give us a few dollars just in case?" Lianna asked her mom.

"In case of what?" Laura asked Lianna.

"We're kind of hungry mom." Cienna added.

"Ah yes the teenage appetite. Here you go girls I was ready for you." Laura smiled.

"Oh Laura before I forget, you are going to stop in and see Lauren right?" Tim asked.

"Yes I'll be in to see her when I lock up here in a few. Why is she ok?" Laura was concerned.

"No she's fine she just wanted to see you about something but she didn't quite say," Tim tells her.

"Hmm.. I'll be right there you two go ahead with Uncle Tim here, and behave and have fun ok?" Laura tells her girls.

"We will do both mom," they said and gave her s hug and were on their way. Laura on the other hand was concerned about Lauren so she did a quick lock down check and headed next door to see her sister. Lauren was laying on her bed being that she felt dizzy and had been throwing up, she heard the door open.

"Laura is that you?" Lauren yelled out to her.

"Who else would it be?" Laura said sarcastically.

"I take it with that tone you're still mad over last night?" Lauren asked her.

"No, more disappointed to tell the truth," Laura tells her sister.

"I want to apologize for that. We did it to protect you but you needed to know, and I refused to hide it any longer. It was driving me crazy," Lauren explained.

"I know and I don't like what it was doing to you. You were put in an uncompromising position, it was just wrong," Laura said.

"To tell you the truth that will never happen again," Lauren assures her as her eyes welled up. They hug for a moment and then part.

"Hey you were laying down when I walked in you feeling ok?" Laura asked her with concern.

"Um that's another reason why I needed to see you," Lauren tells her.

"What, you sick or have a.....Oh no you didn't!" Laura yelled. "Didn't what?" Lauren was confused for a moment. "Ooh you're having another one aren't you girl!" Laura said excitedly.

"Um yeah I believe so," Lauren says.

"Um why am I the only one excited here?" Laura asks.

"Well I want to be sure all though I know I am. He's going to send me home and get Horatio to take me off the case Laura," Lauren said.

"Well its best if you want to have a healthy baby, oh I can't believe it. I'm going to be an aunty again!" Laura says.

"You think we can get a pregnancy test in these parts? Not sure where to go," Lauren said.

"We'll find a place. Let's go for a ride and see what we find," Laura insists.

"Um ok but we need to get back before Tim and the kids get here," Lauren says.

"Oh we will girl. Let's go." Laura and her sister head out to find a pharmacy were they can get a pregnancy test. They find a local pharmacy, purchase the test, and head on back to the villa just in time.

"We made it back just in time. You head on in and take the test while I park your car," Laura tells her sister.

"Ok." Lauren heads in and Laura parks the car when in the distance she can see Tim's car approaching. She gets out the car and quickly enters the villa. " Did you take it yet?" Laura asks. " Yes and says it could take up to five minutes," Lauren says nervously. "The waiting, that's the hardest part," Laura remembering that the five minutes seemed like hours.

Five minutes pass and Lauren picks up the test from the small coffee table in the living area. Laura looks out the window and sees Tim's rental car coming down the street. "Well… what is it?" Laura asked with anticipation.

"It's… it's positive," Lauren said not surprised but the results. Yes her and Tim wanted more kids but the timing wasn't right. They wanted to get this case over first, but it looks like they would be having one now unless the test was a false positive; that was highly unlikely.

" Congrats now give me the test and the box quick there coming I saw the car coming this way hurry!" Laura rushed her.

"Here, now what are you going to do with it?" Lauren asked her.

"Get rid of it. Isn't that what you wanted, but you can't hide it for too long." Laura gently taps her sister's belly.

"I know, here put it in the trash compactor for now." Lauren suggested and Laura did just that and as the compactor finish its job the door opened. "Hey there ladies we're back!" Tim says with a great big smile on his face. "I brought you two some food." Tim hands them a bag and some sodas.

"Why thanks I guess," Lauren said and Laura laughed.

"You two seem in good spirits," Tim pointed out.

"Oh we're great, um where are our children?" Lauren asked Tim in a serious fashion.

"They're outside here they come now. I'm going to go lock up the car be right back," Tim mentions as he exits the villa. " Hey mom!" Tyler says as he walks in with Ashlee. "Hey sweetheart, but its bed time you two." Lauren said giving her son a hug.

"Aw man!" Tyler remarked.

"Hey you know the drill mister. " Lauren reminded him. Off they went to get ready for bed when Laura turned once more to her sister.

"Well when are you going to tell him?" Laura asked.

"I'll tell him tomorrow. He'll be excited about the baby, but back home early it'll be for me," Lauren said with a bit of disappointment in her voice. As she said this Tyler was on his way to give Lauren a kiss good night when he stumbled onto this bit of information. He then turned back to his room and went to bed without a word to his mother. Ashlee on the other hand came out of the bathroom and headed to where her mother was to say good night.

"Night mommy and Aunty Laura!" Ashlee said in her tiny voice along with a hug to both and headed off to bed.

"Ashlee where's Tyler?" Lauren asked.

" Oh he went to bed already mommy."

"Must be really tired I guess? Boys so unpredictable," Lauren said.


	15. Chapter 14 Going Home

**Chapter 14 Going Home**

"Tim, Tim honey answer your phone," Lauren says grumpily because it woke her. Tim didn't budge. "Oh for pete's sake," Lauren says as she reaches over and pick up Tim's phone. "Hello... Morning Horatio... Hold on let me wake Sleeping Beauty for you," Lauren said sarcastically. Lauren gave Tim a hard shove and he began to grumble.

"What'd you do that for?" Tim said hoarsely.

"Babe, get up Horatio's on the phone, hear." Lauren hands him the phone as she gets out of bed.

"Hey, where are you going?" Tim asked his wife.

"Bathroom, sour stomach," Lauren tells him as she make a bee line for the bathroom.

Moments later Speed enters the bathroom and sees that Lauren is brushing her teeth. "You alright babe?" He asks wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her close to him.

"I'm fine I think I ate something last night that didn't agree with me," Lauren says trying not to give away any hints of the pregnancy just yet. In a way she was still trying to wrap her mind around it. She had to let everything set in.

"But you feel better now don't you?" He asks once more concerned.

"I'm fine babe." Lauren turns to find Tyler standing in the doorway of the bathroom. "Morning honey," Lauren says to Tyler.

"Whatever," Tyler said and retreated to his room. Both Tim and Lauren gave each other a quizzical look over Tyler's actions.

"I better go have a talk with him," Tim tells his wife.

"No let me whatever it is it's with me I can tell," Lauren insists.

"Ok if you need me holler," Tim tells her.

"I will and when I'm done I'll make some breakfast ok." Winking at Tim as she left the bathroom. Lauren enters Tyler's room to find him lying on his bed playing his PSP. "Hey honey, you care to tell me what that little performance was about?" Lauren asked him.

"Like you even care. So why bother asking," Tyler responded with attitude.

"Tyler James Speedle I suggest you remember who you are talking to, and what on earth has gotten into you?" Lauren demanded to know.

"Why mom? Why are you having another baby for? Don't you want us anymore?" Tyler said with anger in his voice and tears in his eyes. Tim was almost to Tyler's room when he heard this particular part of the conversation and he stood still a few feet away from the door.

"Tyler honey I love you and Ashlee more than anything else in the world. I love you two so much. Come here sweetie." Lauren said panting the spot next to her.

"No! You're lying and I don't want this stupid baby!" Tyler ran out of the room and directly into his father. Lauren came out running after Tyler.

"Whoa where's the fire!" Tim said as he noticed tears on Tyler's face. "Come on it can't be that bad." Tim tried to play it off.

"Yeah right, try another baby," Tyler said resentfully.

"Lauren what is he talking about?" Tim looked directly into her face.

"I...I was going to tell you tonight but it looks like the cat is out of the bag now huh," Lauren said in low tone.

"Mommy why is Tyler crying?" Ashlee said as she appeared from behind her mom.

"Oh honey I didn't see you there. Come here and sit down for a minute." Lauren sat Ashlee down on the sofa in the living room. "Tim, Ashlee and Tyler you already know this but we're gonna be having another baby around the house," Lauren said not knowing how either Tim or Ashlee would act. Ashlee was excited but her brother was still sulking. Tim was without words at first.

"Another baby? I know we had discussed it down the line but I thought we were being careful?" Tim asked. Lauren gives him a look as if 'not in front of the kids.' He had forgotten about the kids. He was still in shock and didn't know what to think. 'Wow, another baby. They still couldn't be sure. The test could have been a false positive. Would I be upset if the test was true? Yes, yes I would. Holy crap we're having another child,' Tim thought to himself. He could tell in Lauren's eyes she was shocked and unsure about the situation. Yes they weren't planning on a baby right now but things happen.

"Yes, and no matter what we love you both more than you'll ever know, and I want you to believe that because it's true," Lauren said as she looked straight at Tyler. Tyler tried to avoid her stare but couldn't.

"Tim are you ok with this." Lauren looked over at him.

"Yes...yeah it just caught me off guard is all," Tim says with a smile. Lauren felt a little better when he did that.

"It caught us all of guard honey," Lauren agreed. She went over to where Tyler was sitting and tried to pull him up for a hug but he was reluctant at first. "Tyler it's ok to feel this way. I understand but you and Ashlee are my world along with the little one in my tummy now. Don't think for a minute anyone else will take your place in my heart or my life, remember that ok," Lauren said as she took a seat next to her eldest child.

Tyler nods and goes to hug his mother. "I love you mommy."

"I love you to and you too little princess come here," Lauren said as Ashlee ran over to join in on the hug.

"Ok I don't know about you three but I'm starved anyone for breakfast?" Tim says.

"Well it is the most important meal of the day isn't it?" Lauren remarked.

"I take that as a yes? You guys sit and I'll make my famous breakfast," Tim insisted. The kids were excited because Tim's famous breakfast consisted of chocolate chip pancakes sausages and eggs. Tim heard his phone ring in the distance from his room the kitchen being it was all on one floor. "Lauren would you get that for me. Horatio said he was going to call me back," Tim said as Lauren headed off to the bedroom to retrieve the phone.

"Hello… Hey Horatio… Yes let me get Tim for you hold on," Lauren said as she headed to the kitchen to give Speed the phone.

"Here let me take this I won't be but a few minutes Lauren. Will you take over please?" He says and he heads into their bedroom. "Hey H what's up... Oh Eric yeah so how's he doing…? He's better… Good so where do we go from here…? What he refuses? He hasn't got a choice now does he…? Ah good leverage… Uh huh, you escort him back that's the only way I see it working yup." Tim says and he hears someone knocking at the door. It's Laura and her twins popping in for a visit.

"Hey you guys you're out and about early today?" Lauren says as she lets them in. "Have a seat, you guys hungry we're about to have breakfast your more than welcomed to join us," Lauren tells Laura.

"Well we were going out to eat but this sounds like the better deal what do you think girls," Laura asked the girls.

"Cool, yeah," the girls said simultaneously.

"Ok it's a go now have a seat in the living room and if you don't mind keeping those two terrors out of the kitchen area till breakfast is ready," Lauren tells the girls.

"Come on I'll help you," Laura insists. Lauren can hear Tim in the room and excuses herself for a moment.

"I'll be right back let me let Tim know we have company this way I can get him off the phone," Lauren said with a smile.

Entering the room she catches part of the conversation and with alarm she shuts the door abruptly so Tim takes notice. "You scared the heck out of me?" He tells Lauren.

"I know I did it on purpose. Laura is here with the girls. You have to be careful honey she's next door remember?" Lauren reminds him.

"You're right. Did she hear any of it?" Tim said with great concern.

"No thank goodness now try and finish up you can fill me in when she leaves ok?" Lauren says and kisses Tim and before she gets to walk away Tim stops her. "We have to talk so give me a sec." Tim finishes up his chat with H and turns to Lauren. "You know I have to tell H and you know what's going to happen right?" Tim tells her.

"Yeah I know but it's not fair. This is case is personal you know this Tim," she reminds him.

"I know what it means to you but it's too risky you have to go back home Lauren you know this. It looks like we all will be," Tim tells her.

"What? Why are we going home so early and you know I would fight like hell to stay here," Lauren said.

"It has to be this way. There's something else that I didn't tell you. The guy we caught wasn't a crook for that matter a russian." Tim tells Lauren. " What? If he's not a ru.....OMG no way! Is he out of his mind. Well he must be oh lord now what Tim?" Lauren was alarmed. "Ssh not so loud woman! It's all under control. That's why he have to go back, Horatio is escorting Delko back, and I have to follow as backup in case he makes a break for it. You on the other hand are in no condition for this and you know it." He said in a soft low tone. Lauren knew that Tim was right but she was still disappointed that she was going to be pulled off of the case.

"Fine, whatever, now let's get some breakfast while I still have an appetite." Lauren said with a faint smile.

"Wait, I wanna talk about something else," Tim said tugging at the waistband of her pajama pants. Pulling her close he kisses her on the lips passionately. He runs his right hand under her t-shirt and up her back. He continues to kiss her. Pulling away he places a gentle hand on his wife soon to be growing belly. "How did this happen?" It make have sounded like Tim was unhappy about the fact they were gonna have a new baby, but he thought they were careful. They had planned on having one a little later down the road when this case was over and the time was right.

"Well… First you find someone you love, get married, and…" Lauren started saying as she unties the strings on his Joe boxer pajama pants. Tim starts to laugh when she gets on her tip toes to kiss him. Lauren couldn't help it either and began to laugh as she laid her head on his chest.

When they pulled themselves together Lauren said, "I thought we were be careful but I think it had to do with that time is missed a pill, remember." Tim thought for a minute. He couldn't come up with anything.

"No," he said shaking his head no.

"It was just before this thing with you know who, and we had a rough day. All of us did. We went out for some drinks after work and we both had a little too much and I forgot about the pill," Lauren said taking both his hands in hers. She still didn't know how he felt.

"Yeah, I remember that day and the day before." He let go of Lauren's hands and pulled her in a hug. "You know I'm excited about this baby." He kissed the top of her head. "Yeah it was unplanned right now but for me any time is the right time to have another baby with you. I love you so much Lauren and I can't believe I found someone so amazing. Who has given me two beautiful children already… Everything is gonna work out." Lauren said nothing but she hugged him tight and he heard a faint I love you too.

Lauren then said, "I'm excited to now that I think about it. Tyler may still need convincing and Ashlee is ecstatic, you excited, and now I am too. Things are going to be okay now. This case is almost done hopefully and things are looking, but I think we should get back to Laura and the kinds. Plus I'm starving," Lauren said smiling and then kisses him on the lips a couple times.

"Well you are eating for two now, maybe even twins," Tim said grinning as they started walking out to the kitchen.

"Please Timmy don't even go there. Let's just deal with the fact that we have one baby in the tummy." They head into the kitchen laughing and smiling.


	16. Chapter 15 Explanation

**Chapter 15- Explanation **

Breakfast was now over and Laura was helping out in the kitchen. Laura had been wondering why Tim hadn't mentioned anything yet about what had transpired yesterday. She turned to Tim to ask even though she was hesitant at first. "Uh, Tim I uh.... I want to ask you something. It's about what happened yesterday," she says to Tim as he noticeably tensed up.

"Ok shoot I guess," Tim responds as he looked over at his wife.

"I... I want to know if you caught him Tim. Did you?" Laura was a bit unnerved at the notion that the might have gotten away again.

"Oh, uh yeah we got him Laura but the jerk put up one heck of a fight," Tim answers.

"So that's why you have that nasty bump on your face. Oh Tim I feel responsible for all this," Laura said regretfully.

"Nah, you had no fault at all. Besides he had no business following you in the first place. Besides I'm good," Tim says as he rubbed the sore spot on his face.

"So... Now what will you do with him?" Laura was curious.

"All I can tell you is that he's being expedited back to Florida. That's our original jurisdiction you know and this way we can get pivotal information from him to catch the rest of these Russians. They've been evading us long enough," Tim said in frustration.

"I see. Let's not talk about this anymore. I can see what it's doing to you so let's leave it at that. Ok?" Laura tells him.

"Yeah and thanks for understanding. Um I have to call H I need to be sure we're on the ball so we can get this guy back to US grounds ASAP," Tim says as he walks over to Lauren and gives her a quick kiss and heads for the bedroom.

"I didn't mean to upset him Lauren," Laura tells her sister.

"Oh he's ok it's just that this case is so difficult to crack and you should know by now how he gets when he has to deal with these types of cases. He'll be just fine he's tough, and I know he'll get them one way or the other." Lauren was confident.

"Yeah you're right he always gets the job done. Ok no more of that now onto you Miss Lady. How's the belly doing so far?" Laura says as she pats her sister's stomach.

"Ugh I had a puke fest this morning other than that I'm fine thank goodness," Lauren responds.

"Ah yes the wonders of morning sickness." Laura smiled.

"Lauren babe can I see you for a minute?" Tim yells from the bedroom.

"Ok babe, be right there. What could he want be right back," Lauren said as she headed towards the bedroom.

"What took you so long?" Tim asked anxiously.

"What's the rush? And what is the matter?" Lauren said feeling a bit alarmed at Tim's actions.

"Nah no rush it's that I almost cracked in there. It was hard keeping a straight face. I don't know how much longer be for I blow Lauren, this is becoming a burden to me," Tim says in exasperation.

"Uh, I know but the upside is that it will be over soon. Right?" Lauren asked.

"Wrong Lauren, as I said before the Russians have been evading us as if someone's tipping them off...." Tim's voice trails as if to pick up on a detail he missed. "That's it. Damn it how did I not see it before, someone's tipping them off and the question is who. I need to run this by Horatio do you mind?" Tim says as if signaling Lauren to exit the room.

"Ok go ahead. My sister's waiting for me anyway. I'm going to ask her to come stay with us for at least the last week of her vacation. Is that ok with you babe?" Lauren asked Tim as he busied himself dialing Horatio's number.

"You know what it's a good idea we can keep you all under surveillance under one roof. Let me take this babe." Lauren gives him a soft smile as she walks up close to him; she takes both of his hands in hers.

"I know this is stressful for you and all of us right now, but I know that everything is gonna work just fine. We'll be back in Miami and so _he _will be alright to come back. Life _will _get back to normal baby, I promise," Lauren said running the pads of her thumbs over his hands. "We're gonna have another baby _he's _alive things are looking up. Just take a few deep breaths and relax." Tim closes his eyes and does what his wife told him. It helps some but not as much as he would like.

"Thanks," he said just above a whisper. "I love you Lauren."

"I love you to Timmy. Just remember deep breaths and relax." Lauren gave his a ten second kiss before she turned to leave and let him make his phone call.

"Welcome back," Laura says.

" Was I gone that long?" Lauren inquired.

"Um long enough," Laura answered back.

"Ugh sorry about that, men, they are something else some times," Lauren says with a smile.

"Yeah I know." They both laughed.

"Oh um yeah I wanted to run something past you if you don't mind." Lauren tells her sister as they both look over at the twins playing candy land with Ashlee.

"Um, first the bad news," Lauren tells her.

"What is it you are ok right?" Laura was worried.

"No I'm fine. Well it's that we're heading back home to Florida earlier than scheduled," Lauren tells her sister.

"What already why?" Laura asks.

"Yeah well it has to do with expediting that crook back to the states, and Tim doesn't want me, the kids well for that matte any of us staying here." Lauren said with disappointment.

"Oh, I see and now that your pregnant even less." Laura added.

"Mhmm, so um... I was wondering if you'd like to spend your last days of your vacation with us at our house. I... I know you might not feel comfortable there with everything that's happened. You know what never mind what was I thinking," Lauren says doubtfully.

"Lauren it's ok. The twins and I would love to stay with you guys. Granted it won't be easy but I know I'll be fine." Laura reassured her.

" Maybe this will give me the closure I need. It won't be easy but ok I'll go. I have to let the girls know. I'll tell them tonight," Laura said as her sister gave her a hug. Lauren's mood changed dramatically. "Lauren what is it?" Laura noticed the change herself.

"Tim's going to tell Horatio about the baby and he'll pull me off the case. I really don't want him to tell him," Lauren said with great disappointment.

"I know you don't want to hear this but it's for the best. You know the baby comes first honey, just take it easy. Ok?" Laura tells her.

"Yeah I know, ugh! Well I have to go change our flights for tomorrow morning, and I believe you have to do the same sis." Lauren reminds her.

"Oh no now I'm going to have a headache. You know how troublesome the airlines can be ugh," Laura says.

"Yeah I know the sooner the better I say." They both nodded in agreement.

"I'm going to my villa to get our tickets would you mine keeping an eye on the girls for a minute?" Laura asked.

"Sure go ahead. Ooh let me get our tickets from my room while you do that I will be only a sec. Go ahead. We'll be fine." Lauren told her as she went to get her tickets.

"Ok I'll be right back!" Laura yelled after her as she sent over to where the girls were. "Girls I'll be right back. I have to go to our villa to get something ok?" Laura tells the twins.

"Ok mom." Lianna tells her as Cienna nods with recognition of what their mom had said. With that she heads back and gets the tickets out of her carry on bag on the top shelf of her closet then heads back to Lauren and Tim's villa.

While Lauren and her sister prepared for tomorrow's departure something more sinister was brewing and imminent danger was present like never before. The leader Pavel (Pavlovski) is a man on a mission. He is dangerous and has no remorse for human life. The others followed in his tactics as well. Sergei and Vladimir are bothers and are both experts in computers and central intelligence. Slava on the other hand was notorious at sniffing out major details like a blood hound so to speak. Kozlov on the other hand was just Pavel's pet he did whatever his boss wanted him to no matter what the consequences. "Kozlov you idiot! Learn you're English you brought me the wrong materials! You're looking for me to put a bullet in you, you fool!" Pavel said with a sharp Russian accent. But there was one more the sharp shooter Kerko (Kerkovsky) he was lethal in every aspect. He the man Pavel turns to get the job done the hatchet man. "Kozlov you must go back and change all this garbage at once. I asked for electronics you bring me this dinosaur of a computer it will take forever to get my information on this thing. And this ridiculous! Where do you get this anyway?" Pavel demanded answers.

"Well, um I... I..." Kozlov's voice trailed off.

"Ah forget it now go as I asked of you and this time don't mess it up!" Pavel demanded him, and Kozlov was off to correct the error of his ways so to speak.

"Boss I have some information for you from our informant," Slava tells him.

"Ah yes out faithful snitch what does she have for me today?" Pavel asks. Slava hands him a set of papers and judging by the look on his boss's face he was pleased. "Excellent! We now have confirmation of where Delektorski is and now we must play the wild card. When Kozlov returns we will finished preparing our moment of glory," Pavel said with a deep dark sinister laugh that sent chills up Pavel's spine. " I want to do one more thing that is key to my success." Pavel tells Kerkov.

"What is it that you want done?" Kerkov asked with pure curiousity. " This is your department Kerkov. I want you to dispose of Mr. Delektorski. Find him and finish him once and for all. It will serve only one purpose and that is to take back what belongs to me with out any interference. If anyone tries to interfere finish them off as well." Pavel turned and looked Kerov in the face. " You wait until I give you the go. This has to be done in a precise order. Trust me it will be done." Pavel let out a dark sinister laugh as if to take pleasure in what he just said.


	17. Chapter 16 Missing

Chapter 16 Missing

The next day everyone including the twins were busy getting everything packed and ready to go. "Ok girls you ready it's almost time to go ok," Laura says feeling a bit off. "I don't know but something's not right. Am I forgetting something let me check again to be sure," she tells her girls. They look at each other shrugging they're shoulders as they finish packing. Laura's cell rings and she searches the bed for her phone. "Crap where is it. Ah here you are," she says as she answers it. "Hello? Oh Lauren hi… Yes almost done… I know, I know we'll be out the door in a few. Ok bye. Girls we have to go the cab will be here any second. Double check once more and let's go," Laura ordered and they did just that.

Opening the door there was Lauren with the kids watching for the cab as Tim brought out the bags. "Well it's about time miss lady," Lauren said jokingly.

"Yeah just barely these last minute flights are insane," Laura tells her. Moments later the twins come out the door with their bags.

"Mom what about the keys who gets them?" Cienna asks her mom.

"Oh yes that um… they should have someone to retrieve them. Leave it on the table and hurry," Laura told Cienna and she put them on the table and just put the bottom lock on the door.

"They'll be here shortly to get them. They have a skeleton key they use to get in if you're wondering Cee," she informs her daughter.

Minutes later two cabs show up in front of the Villa. "Ok guys this is it. Time to go," Lauren says as the firs cab driver get's out of the cab. Behold it's not a regular cabbie it was Slava. He was about to do the unthinkable and no one saw it coming. Surprisingly his English was good and his accent was barely noticeable. He made sure of it.

"I'm here for Delektorski family?" He says.

"That would be my daughters and I," Laura tells him. He looked at all three of them and smiled a deceitful smile.

"Ah good are you ready?" Slava asked.

"Yes sure we are," Laura acknowledged. At that moment the other cab appeared he was a native to the island. He looked at Slava quizzically but quickly turned to Lauren.

"Are you the Speedle family?" The cabbie asked.

"Yes we are," Tim intervened.

"Ok your cab awaits let me open the trunk for your luggage." Slava did the same for Laura and her girls.

Once they were done Tim Lauren and the kids got into the cab as Lauren said to her sister. "See you at the airport." Laura nodded and got into hers along with the twins and they were off. Minutes into the ride Laura notices the cab driver looking at her through the rear view mirror.

"Is something wrong?" Laura asks him.

"No everything is fine it's always been a habit of mine to check out who I am escorting to be safe, you know," he said trying to make it look as if he were concerned at all about his safety.

"Oh well yeah I understand that," Laura said still feeling a bit unnerved but what came next only confirmed her gut feeling. Slava missed his exit towards the airport and continued to drive and the cab gradually picke up speed. Laura becamed alarmed and tried to make the cabbie aware of the error. "Uh excuse me but I think you missed an exist," Laura pointed out.

He didn't respond. " Sir you missed the exit it was way back there and can yo please slow down?" Laura said.

"Sit back and shut up!" Slava said. Laura was alarmed and feared he would crash at the rate he was driving. He abruptely turned into a vacant lot and got out of the cab. Laura and the twins were frightened. Laura sneaked her phone into her pants pocket. As he opened the door on laura's side. "You get out, get out now!" he yelled. He grabbed Laura by her elbow and yakend her outof the cab.

Laura hit the ground with a hard thud. She began to get back up when Slava pushed her downa nd began to talk to her. " You want to see them again you will tell me where your huband is or they'll die do you here me!" Slava's eyes were lit like fire. Laura's head was spinning and she had to act fast but no sooner than she got back up Slava jumped back into the cab and took off with the girls in towe. She could hear Lianna yelling after her.

"Mom! No wait stop you can't dothis!" Lianna yelled. Slava pulled out a gun from his pants and showed it to the girls. " You two shut up and don't even try to make a run for it or I will not hesitate to use it understand!" He yelled. Both Cee and Lianna tearfully complied. Allthey could do was look out the back window and watch their mom shrink away in the distance until they could no longer see her.

No!" Laura screamed in utter horror. She was shaking and crying then remembered the phone. Call Tim or Horatio anybody her mind going crazy she dialed Tim's number.

"Laura what happened to you guys wrong turn?" Tim says.

"Tim... Tim!" Laura screamed once more.

"Laura? What is it Laura answer me!" Tim was obviously unnerved.

"Tim he took my girls, Tim my girls!" Laura was distraught.

"Laura where are you?" Tim asked with urgency.

"I... I don't know in a vacant lot somewhere," Laura sobbed.

"Wait, the cabby! Oh no!" Tim was beyond disbelief as to what was happening.

"You need to find a sign or something Laura we need to find you. We need to get the girls back." Tim warns her.

" I...I'm looking Tim but oh wait oh thank GOD. It's an abandon bar Tim a strip bar called Jamaican Rum?" Laura said in exasperation.

"Whatever you do don't move! I'll get the location and come get you don't move!" Tim exclaims.

"Tim what is it!" Lauren asked in desperation.

"Lauren. Tim grew quiet for a momnet. "Babe, he took the twins, son of a bitch took the twins!" Tim's said in utter rage that he didn't see this coming. "Don't you worry you go home and I'll…

"No! I won't go anywhere without my family Tim! My god who would do this....Oh no Tim please tell me no!" Lauren burst into tears and her heart filled with fear of what might happen next.

"We're going t find them don't you worry. I have to get H on the phone. Oh crap… Eric what the hell is he going to tell Eric." Tim was up at arms about Eric due to his temperament. "Screw this he has to be told," Tim said and went ahead with calling Horatio.

Moments later Tim gets a call back from Horatio. "What's the location… Thank you I'm going to go get her."

"No H this is personal, nothing is going to stop me from getting this bastard nothing," Tim said as he hung up. "Once we pull into the airport I'm going to have another cab take you to a hotel. I'll call you I promise." Just then they pull into the airport. "I'm gonna have this cab driver take you to a hotel so you can go right away. Here's the rest of their luggage and make sure you get them to the nearest hotel as soon as possible. I love you and I'll be back I have to get Laura." Tim says as he jumps back into to cab and takes off. "Get Laura?" Lauren thought to herself. "Tim what the heck are you talking about?! Tim get back here." He didn't hear her. "Timothy James Speedle, get back here and tell me what is going on?!" Nothing came from him the loud noises over powered Lauren.

"Mommy why aren't we going on the plane?" Ashlee asked him.

"Oh honey it's ok we just have to wait a little longer is all." Lauren was careful to choose her words wisely. " Come on kids let's go booked into our hotel room ok. " She as as she fought back tears.`


	18. Chapter 17 Taking Flight

**Chapter 17 Taking Flight**

Slava was on his way back to Pavel's location when he got a call on his cell. It was brief and he spoke in his native tongue, which is Russian. "It looks like we have a change of plans ladies," he tells the twins.

"Funny you don't sound foreign." Cienna remarked as Lianna looked on in fear that he would hurt her twin.

"I suggest you shut up and mind your manners. Dumb Americans never shut up always blabbing," Slava mumbled the last part of his sentence. "Your father left me no choice he will do as Pavel says or you will pay the ultimate price." Slava tells them. "What could you possibly want with my dad? You getting revenge on him is that it?" Cee said in an angry tone. " Wait daddy is dead he's gone. You want something, whatever it is I"m sure daddy never had it." Cee said. " You said he will do as Pevel says? Like he's still.... OMG he's alive!! Daddy's alive Cee I knew it felt it!" Lianna's eyes filled wilth tears.

" Li you have lost your mind!" Cee yelled at her. " Shut up both of you!" Slava yelled at the. For he knew he had said too much. Cee noticed how nervous he became when Lianna made the accusation. "OMG what if she's right?" Cee thought to herself as her heart pounded furiuosly in her chest.

"You are on a need to know basis and you are a smart girl and if you want to live yo will not mention this! When we arrive at our destination you are to do exactly like you are told. That it is if you want to live." Slava watched the girls through the rear view mirror as she spoke. Both Lianna ans Clee clung to one another in fear of what came next. Slave knew he had screwed up. Now he was in fear for his own life.

Meanwhile Tim arrived at the hotel were Lauren and the kids were and entered the lobby with Laura at his side. The clerk greeted him as he reached the counter. "Yes my wife is staying here Lauren Speedle," Tim said.

"Can I see some identification please?" the clerk requested.

"Seriously you people don't get enough man!" Tim said in frustration as he searched for his ID. "Here man I have to hurry can you let her know I'm here while you're at it?" Tim insisted.

"Tim, take it easy it's for safety's sake ok?" Laura reminded him. Laura was not feeling well and began to feel dizzy.

"Whoah you need to get upstairs. Am I cleared to go up now?" Tim asked in desperation.

"Yes you are. Here is your key and your ID card back. You can go up now," the clerk said.

"Thanks man sheesh. Come on Laura you need to lay down. Your sister's waiting for us," Tim says as he gives the clerk a hard stare, and the clerk of course he stares back at him and walks away nervously.

Moments later the two arrive at the hotel room door. Tim goes to open it, but Lauren yanks it with such force that she startled Tim. "Babe thank god it's you," Lauren said as she hugs and kisses her husband.

"Lauren your sister, she's scraped up, and I have no time to stay and chat. Make sure you take care of those scrapes ok and see that she eats something she has to keep up her strength. I love you," Tim said as he rushed out the door.

"Laura, honey come on let's get you cleaned up," Lauren tells her sister.

"My girls Lauren, my girls..." Laura's voice trails off as she breaks in to a full sob.

"Laura, I promise we're going to get them back ok. There's no doubt in my mind that Horatio and Tim will get them back," Lauren said in strictness of confidence. "Come on let me take care of you ok. Here let's get you in a shower and freshen you up," Lauren tells her and Laura feeling tired and drained emotionally went along with what her sister said. "Afterwards I'll get you something to eat. You have to be strong for your girls. We'll all be strong for them together you are not alone you hear me?" Lauren assured her sister.

"Thank you." Laura said as she hugged her sister before she broke down in tears again.

Slava arrived at the vacant airstrip only to find a single engine airplane awaiting him and the twins. He pulls up to a vacated building with broken windows and steps out of the cab. He goes to open the cab door but as he does he lets the twins off with a warning. "Get out and no funny stuff. You'll run the risk of getting yourselves killed do you understand?" he tells them in a serious but deadly tone of voice. They both nod in agreement, and in fear for their lives and they exited the cab as directed. Slava grabbed them both by the arms and escorted them inside the building.

Pavel was seated at a desk inside the building in which was obviously some kind of airport terminal. "Ah you have arrived and with my glory. Job well done Slava." Pavel obviously pleased.

"Where should I put them boss?" Slava asked. " Took you long enough! It's time to go time is of the essence." Pavel said in a booming voice.

"Everyone get on the plane the pilot awaits and we cannot waste any valuable time now let's go," Pavel said anxiously and obviously irritated with Slava . Pavel lead the way as his men escorted the twins carefully manking sure they didn't do anything to jeopardize the flight. With everyone on board Pavel signs to the pilot to take off, and his men to buckle up. They made sure the twins did the same.

"You're not going to get away with this!" Cienna said in an outburst of anger as her tears began to fall.

"Cee please," Lianna pleaded as she tried to stay strong.

"Ah as you see I already have and one more outburst like that and it will cost you dearly!" Pavel was furious at such subordinance. Vladimir, Kozlov, Slava and Kerkofski looked on as if waiting for Pavel to give word if he wanted the girls subdued, but he gave no such sign. They sat back and kept watch over the girls.

Back at the hotel Lauren gets a call She goes into the room and shuts the door making sure laura is still in the shower ans cann not hear ." Tim, thank goodness it's you. I was worried… What…? Oh no! You did what you t...told him?" Lauren was afraid for Eric might go ballistic over the news. "H..How did he uh take...?" Laurens voice trailed off due to the fact that Laura had entered the room.

"What is it Lauren I know that look." Laura tells her giving her this look of intense scrutiny.

"Yes honey she just got out of the shower... Oh you will be coming back here…? When with wha.... Uh y...you sure you want to do that... Ugh, ok see you in one hour… This is insane it's going to backfire don't say that I didn't warn you. I love you two… yes Tyler and Ashlee are asleep it's been a long day… OK see you shortly. Bye babe I love you too." Lauren hung up the phone looking a bit pale and nervous.

"Ok Lauren, I know you now spill and I mean all of it." Laura demanded. " I think it be best if we wait for Tim to get back. He wants to tell you himself." Lauren answers. " Why doesn't that surprise me. If it's not about my daughters I don't care to hear it." Laura's emotions were getting stirred up again.

"Laura, I... I wish there was something I could do to make all this go away and be like it used to be but I can't." Lauren said retgretfully. " So do I. What is taking so long? Why can't you just tell me?" Laura demanded. "Horatio is coming too." Lauren said trying to avoid her sisters stare. "Lauren, does this have to do with Eric?" Laura had a gut feeling that something was being kept secret from her but she had no idea what was coming.


	19. Chapter 18 Shock

**Chapter 18 Shock**

Laura was determined to get some answers. "Lauren answer me. I know you Lauren and whatever it is it's I want to hear it. Now out with it!" Laura said as her lips began to tremble as if to burst into tears again.

"Laura I can't get into details until Horatio and Tim get here. Please just be patient ok. Let's get you something to eat while we wait," Lauren insisted.

"No! You're going to tell me what the hell is going on ever since you told me that story about the Russians I knew you two were keeping some thing from me, but Horatio? I don't understand why he went along with it!" Laura was in an upheaval of emotions.

"Laura what we said about the Russians is absolutely true, and yes there is more to it, but I...I can't just come out and say it not just like that. Laura you may not be as forgiving as I would like you to be. Please, please don't make me say it," Lauren pleaded as she began to break down in tears.

"I...I don't understand this is crazy! Is it that bad? Please tell me something I'm completely confused." Laura tells her sister. Lauren wiped away the tears and as she began to speak the door opened. "Laura quickly finish getting dressed . Here put this on, hurry," Lauren said in a nervous tone. Laura gave her a look of suspicion but she went a head and got dresssed as Lauren left the room. Tim, H and Eric entered the kithcen area. "Eric, it's so good to see you " Lauren said as she saw Eric standing there and she went over and gave him a hug. She knew he was alive but to see him in the flesh is more of a realistic confirmation.

At that moment Laura opened the bedroom door and came entered living area. "Lauren you owe me ane explanation Oh my God..." Laura's voice trails off as she saw all of them standing there, with Eric. When she set her eyes on her supposed to be dead husband she backed away in fear at first. "E....Eric, how can this be! I buried you! I...I buried you!" Laura said feeling ovewhelmed and collapsed.

"Oh, my, gosh I told you this would backfire, Tim!" Lauren exclaimed as she ran over to her sister lying on the floor.

"Let... let me take her to the room," Eric insisted.

"Not a good idea you might set her off again Eric," Lauren said with great worry.

"I can handle it. Trust me on this, she's my wife and I owe it to her to tell her everything." Eric said as he scooped Laura up into his arms and went towards Lauren and Tim's room. Tim followed and opened the door for Eric and closed it behind him once he was in. Horatio, Tim, and Lauren were in the kithen area of the hotel room.

"Let me put some coffee on we're going to need it. I'm glad there's a coffee maker in here," Lauren said as she busied herself with making the coffee as her sister was coming too in the other room. "Oh my gosh Horatio I'm so sorry." " It's ok. I hope Laura is ok." H said with some concern.

As she opened her eyes there Eric stood looking at his wife for the first time since he faked his death. He never loved another woman more than he loved her. Laura was startled by his presence that she almost fell off the bed and began to move in a backwards motion. "Stay away!" Laura yelled in utter sonfusion and fear. Lauren hears her sister and headed in the direction of the room when both Tyler and Ashlee came out of their room awakened by the scream.

"Mom what's going on?" Tyler asked.

"Come on kids back into bed its ok Aunt Laura just had a bad dream its ok." Lauren didn't want to lie to them but felt that Ashlee wasn't going to understand what was happening and she wanted to keep Tyler at bay for now.

Back in the room Eric walked towards his wife reaching out his hand to her. "Laura it's me Eric it's ok. I know you are afraid but don't be it's really me. I can explain everything," Eric said and at that moment refused to take his hand. She stood up on her own and turned to face him.

"How dare you!" she said angrily and slapped him hard across the face as she began to sob. Eric pulled her close to his body and held her as tight as he possibly could. She embraced him still sobbing and they stood holding each other for a couple of minutes. She suddenly pulled away from him, looked into his face with her head still reeling from what just occured she reached up beign that he's six foot two and she's a mere five foot five. She gently touched his face as he soflty kissed her hand. Her tears were flowing listlessly as the mere relief and joy of her husband being alive took over her.

Eric gently cupped her face in his hands and gave her a long and much needed kiss. The joyful moment ended when reality set back in that the twins were still missing. Laura's heart sank once more. " Why Eric? Our babies are missing and you're alive? What is goin on?" Laura asks him. He sits down with Laura on the bed and explains everything to her from begining to end. " Eric why didn't you come to me. I thought you trusted me?" Laura asked him. " I do Laura but this situation is beyond dangerous. I thought that I could protect all of you by doing what I did but it only made things worse. There's only one person that can help me get out of this." Eric tells her. " Who honey?" Laura is intrigued. " My father. He's the key Laura this is why he's remained hidden for so many years. He can help me get out girls back and our lives back. He has no choice." Eric said as his face grew dark.

" Wait this involved him? How I don't understand wait he's russian right? Oh no..... He didn't tell me he didn't.!". Laura couldn't believe what was coming to light. " Believe it he was apart of that pact and he backed out and now they want me. Laura I'm sorry I never meant for this to happen I swear." Eric was devasted and he held his wif in his arms trying to fight back tears and anger that was slowly coming up to the surface. " I think they're waiting for us out there shall we?" Eric took her hand into his and lead her out of the room.

Lauren turned around to find that Laura finding out the truth is exaclty what she needed. " You... you two ok? I mean you know with what....." Laurens voice trailed off due to her being so nervous. " Eric looked at Laura as if to be in love with her all over again." We're fine. " You said you had something to tell me Horatio, Tim anybody here hello?" Eric looked around the room. He zoomed in on Lauren.

"You know don't you. Out with it." Eric demanded.

"Tim I... I thought you told him already Tim? I'm confused?" Lauren searched her husband's face for answers.

"Maybe I didn't get message across correctly. I told him that I was bringing him here to see Laura. I'm sorry I think I screwed that one up. I'm sorry babe," Tim said.

"Will someone answer me, wait"... Eric had notice that something wasn't right. "Where are my twins?" Eric said with a sudden realization that the twins were not there.

"Eric I need you to sit down and I need you to be calm and listen to me ok," Horatio instructed Eric and she did as such. "H what's going on here are they hurt?" Erics concern grew ten fold. He felt it in his bones that something wasn't right.

"H where are they and what is going on," Eric said in a low but serious tone.

"You don't know?" Laura's face grew pale. "OK what the hell is going on will somebody please say something?' Eric yelled not realising that he woke up Tyler. Tyler entered the kitchen and was fightened by Eric's presence.

"Mom?" Tyler said not sure how to react to Eric.

"It's ok honey go back to bed ok. I'll talk to you about it tomorrow ok," Lauren said as she led Tyler back to his room and into bed.

"Mom is that Uncle Eric. It can't be he's dead," Tyler reminded Lauren. Lauren grew tense and she tried her best to explain.

"Honey, um yes its Uncle Eric, and no... he's not... dead." She said in a low calm voice. "Daddy will talk to you about it in the morining ok he's better at this than I am ok. Now don't worry about a thing and get some sleep, ok?" Lauren insisted.

"Ok mom ," Tyler said as turned onto his side trying to get comfortable and slowly drifted back to sleep.

In the living area Eric apologized for waking Tyler and began demanding answers about the twins. "They're gone Eric. They we're taken away from me on the way to the airport." Laure tells her husband.

"H what the hell is she talking about?" Eric said between his teeth trying not to let out another outburst.

"Eric we'll find them," Horatio assured him. Eric's nostrils began to flair and the veins on his neck began to bulge.

"Who did this.. tell me." Eric asked with malicious intent in his eyes.

"Eric you need to calm down. This is not how we handle these things. Eric you know I would never let these creeps get await with it," Horatio said with such calmness. Eric's edge softened a bit.

"I know H, I need to know who did this," Eric demanded once again.

"Eric I believe you already know. Why else did you go into hiding?" Horatio reminded him. It was there that it hit. " H it's me they want let them have me in place of my daughters." Eric insisted. "We can't do that. Eric there's more." Horatio added. " There's more please tell me they're still alive." Eric's heart sank. " They're alive and we have proof. Time is running short for the russians. You can bet on it." Horatio was dead serious and Eric new it. " H we have to find them there's no telling what they might be doin to them." Eric was becoming anxious. Laura gasped at such a thought and at that moment Eric went over to her and held her once more in his arms.

" Damn it!. "Where did they take them H. We've wasted too much time already." Eric became very intense.

At that moment Horatio's cell rings and he answers it. "Tripp… Got something for me… What, landing strip? I need the location Tripp now…. That airstrip hasn't been used since the hurricane of 85… Not smart enough, I'm on it and keep me posted," Horatio said as he hung up. "Tim, Eric I have a lead and we have to go now." Horatio headed for the door as Tim kissed Lauren and Eric turned to Laura.

"We're going to find them I bet my life on it you hear me they're coming home and we're going to be a family again." Eric took Laura into his arms and gave her a passionate kiss and set off with Horatio and Tim. "Becareful all of you please. " Laura said. Lauren nodded in agreement as the door shut behind Horatio and both their husbands.


	20. Chapter 19 The Chase

**Chapter 19 - The Chase**

Lauren went into the kitchen tp get some coffee. "Laura they'll get the girls back it's going to take a little time," Lauren tried to assure her.

"Time is something we don't have. I'm calling H. Excuse me you go get some sleep you need it. As for me, I'll be fine." Lauren was hesitant to leave her sister alone but she knew that rest was an absolute must.

"If you need me come get me don't hesitate to wake me up ok." Lauren tells her.

"Fine I will," Laura says as she waits for Horatio to answer his phone. Lauren goes to bed and as she closes the door she can hear her sister's voice on the phone. "Horatio what is going on I haven't heard from any of you in over an hour. I need some answers," Laura insisted. "You have a lead where? Horatio please I need to know where they are… Why? Because I need to find them I can't take sitting her and waiting anymore… What airstrip are they there…? You're on your way there now, ok. Please keep me posted… Ok and thank you Horatio bye." Laura hung up and her phone rang once more. An unfamiliar number showed on her caller ID so she answered it with caution. "Hello…? Eric... I want my babies back! I know.... I know but I can't take this much longer. So this is your number now? Yes I'll save it. I love you to. Bye." Lauren hangs up her phone when she decides to go lay down in her sisters room for a bit due to her feeling absolutley drained. And she didn't want to be alone.

Meanwhile Horatio, Tim, and Eric where almost at the airstrip and that's when they saw the airplane veering down the strip. "Fasten your seatbelt boys it's going to be a bumpy ride," Horatio said as he turned on to a dirt road trying to catch up to the plane. It was too late for the plane had taken off and they had missed their chance to get the girls back.

"No! H keep going we can catch them!" Eric said in desperation.

"We can certainly try Erict." Horatio tried to encourage Eric as he floored the pedal and took off after the plane with the local authorities in towe. As luck may have it they couldn't stop the plane it took off before they even had a chance.

"Damn! We missed them by a few minutes". Horatio said obvioulsy frustrated. " Now what do we do H?" Eric was frantic. " Off to where they were last that tower over there most obviously." Horatio pointed in the directon of an old watch tower where the planes were given clearance to land. "This was an old ariport obviusly and I know they have to have left something behind." Eric says.

"Yeah Eric back to our roots. Processing time," Tim said with a sly smile on his face because he loved this part of the job.

"Yeah I guess." Eric was disappointed.

Horatio drove up to a vacant building that looked like a small terminal. They stepped out of the car when H's phone rang. "Hello… Tripp.. Yes I was hoping to hear from you the plane took off due east looks like it's headed for the states. Get on it now. No time to waste the minute youget word on where it's headed you know what to do," Horatio said and then hung up as the authorities began to pulled up to the scene.

"Here are some gloves this way any evidence will not be compromised," The officer said.

"Where is officer Tallon? He's supposed to be here is he not?" Horatio asked.

"That would be me sir. And yo are Horatio Cane I presume". Horatio, Tim, and Eric put their gloves on and carefully looked around the crime scene as Horatio spoke to Officer Tallon. Eric stopped in his tracks when he was something shiny and familiar. "H They were here. My girls were here." Eric slowly lifted up a necklace much like the one he had sent to her as a gift previously. "Officer I found something." Eric slowly turned in the direction of the officer, and he presented him with an evidence bag and placed it in there.

"I will take this now ok," the officer said as Eric handed the evidence over to him. "It belonged to Cee purple is her favorite color." Eric grew angry and worried at the same time.

"We're going to get them back no doubt," Tim said in confidence as he patted Eric onthe shoulder to calm him a bit. "I'm getting tired of this. I can't take this I'm going to look for them myself," Eric said with authority.

"Eric it's too risky. I can't let you do that," Horatio reminds him.

"Who's going to stop me? You?" Eric look H with fire in his eyes.

"Eric I know that look now. It means trouble and you don't need it right now. Please let us do our job." Horatio pleaded. "Eric you know you can't do this alone," Tim tells him.

"Watch me," Eric said as he walked off. "Eric wait don't do this!" Tim yelled after him.

Eric took off and on his way he called Ryan back at MDPD to see if he had any leads. Tim caught up with Eric as Eric began talking ot Ryan on the phone. "Put him on speaker Eric." Tim asked and Eric did just that. "Ryan I need to to do something for me look I'm trying to find our if any unchartered planes hare headed in that direction." What are you sure it took off how long ago?" " I took off like ten to fifteen minutes ago." Eric added. "Let me see if I can't get a make on where it's headed" Ryan responded." Trip is lookinginto it see if he found anything." Eric informs him. "Oh Tripp he's on it too, but I think I can make a quick check on the Miami Airport Departures and arrivals… Looking up logs on any planes headed this way wait … Ok here we go, there's only one right?" Ryan had to be sure. I'm going go talk to the head of Airport aviations and see if I can find out that way. I"ll call you back as soon as I get something." Ryan hangs up and Eric turns to face Tim. " Tim I have to do this on my own it's me they want. " Eric reminds him. " You're crazy and yo know there's no way you can go at it alone." Tim responds.

"Look at this point my girls are no longer on this island and I'm waisting time. I have to go back to the states Time. Once Ryan gives me a ring I"m as good as gone. " Eric meant it. "What about Laura? You can't just take off. Eric don't do this." Tim had a feeling something even worse was going take place so he ws trying to convince Eric it was a mistake to take off on his own.

Moments after their talk Horatio walks over to them with an unexpectd update. "Tim, Eric I just got a call from Tripp he met up with Ryan at the airport and the head of aviations there have picked up the plane of radar. It's an affirmative it's heading to Florida keys." Horatio focused on Eric as he said this.

"Let me finish up here with officer Tallon and we'll be on our way Tim, Eric." Horatio put emphasis on Eric's name for a reason. Moments later ryan calls Eric on his cell. " Hey ryan... yeah I just got the heads up from H oh and let me know if anything else comes up, Thanks Ryan. Ok bye." After hanging up he turned to ask Tim what the next step would be but for him it was already obvious.

"I'm going to call Lauren and inform her. We have to be on the move A.S.A.P." Tim quickly dialed Laurens number and remembered that her sister was there. Hesitant he waited for Lauren to answer and inform her of what was happening. "Yeah babe tonight the night. We're headed to florida and there's no time to waste… Yes you have to get every one packed up and ready to go in one hour. I know it's a stretch but we have to be on the ball. I"ll see you soon love you babe, bye."

Back at the hotel Lauren began to tell her sister what had happened. "Lauren what is going on?" Laura asked her.

" We're going home tonight. I think they've got a lead and they're on it like blood hounds." Lauren was confident. " Really? My babies they've got to find them. Oh no, what about Eric he can't just pop up can he?" Laura was concerned for Eric's saftey. " Oh my gosh you're right. Let me call Tim and see what they plan to do. Call Eric and let him know you're getting ready. Call your husband girl." Lauren gave her a reassuring smile.

Moments later Tim finally answers his cell phone. " Tim Laura just brought something to my attention... It's about Eric... she want's to know if it will be safe for him to even go back given the situation and all. H has that covered already will she get to see him once we're situated. She willl good, oh I think she knows she standing right next to me babe. I love you too see you soon." Lauren turns to talk to her sister and Laura was one step ahead.  
" You don't have to repeat yourself I head the whole thing. I think we ought to get moving so we can get out of here. I can't wait to get to your house." Laura tells her sister. " You mean our home we are all one family you know that." Lauren tells her. " I know, I know. Let's get the kids fed and ready to go. Not much ws unpacked thank goodness. " Laura finsihes checking her bags and comes across the twins luggage and tears beging to well up in her eyes.

"Laura, honey are you ok?" Lauren took notice at what Laura was reacting too. She walked over to her sister and gave her a big hug and consoled her to the best of her ability." We'll get them back don't you forget it. Now come and get something to eat with us over in the kitchen ok." Laura reluctantly went with her sister and the children to the kitchen and had a little food to eat. " Okay let's finsih up in here so we could get the rest of my stuff packed. I made a mess in the other room. So the norm." Lauren cleaned the children up while Laure tidied up in the kitchen. Lauren let the children watch tv as her and Laura finished packing up her things in the room.

"Here pack up in here whatever you can and I'll pack up the kids and we're out of here. They should be on their way back shortly so let's get going," Lauren instructed. Both sisters packed up all of the belongings quickly and efficiently. Lauren took on the task of waking the children and began to get them ready. "Mom why are we leaving now. I'm sleepy," Tyler said. "Honey we decided it was best to go home now ok. Now finish getting ready," Lauren tells her son.

"I'm handling Ashlee she's just fine. Almost ready," Laura says. Laura's phone rings and she runs over to the bed where she laid it and realized it was Eric. "Eric where you? Are you ok, ?I know how you feel I can't take it either Eric but what choice do we have… Eric I love you too." She finished getting Ashlee ready. "Lauren that was Eric. He's left for the airport and he's not alone he's leaving ahead with Horatio for obvious reasons". "Oh Tim's on his way back here to get us."


	21. Chapter 20 Home

**Chapter 20 Home**

Meanswhile Pavel's plane landed at the docks of Star Island late in the evening hours. The twins of course feared that the worst was yet to come so they clung to each other for support. "Ah yes we have arrived finally," Pavel said obviously pleased. The captain stepped out of the plane as if to signal that is was safe to leave at that particular time. "My friend I believe that it is time to go to our final destination." Pavel tells his men. Slava and Vladimir you are in charge of those two. Kerko watch for the limousine and you Koskov stay here with me. You are prone to screw ups I don't even know why I brought you along. Well maybe I just feel sorry for you," Pavel said with a sinister laugh. Kerkov exited the plane and kept watch over the pending limo that was due to arrive at any given moment. "As for you two ladies I must warn you not to get overzealous or you will pay with your life. Get no ideas and follow instructions and you will be fine. Am I clear?" Pavel was stern in giving his instructions. Both Cienna and Lianna nodded their head in agreement. "Good now we wait for our ride home." Pavel tells them.

"Home, it's your home not ours." Cienna thought to herself as she looked her sister in the face. Lianna just shook her head as if to tell her not to move. Moments later Kerkov entered the plane.

"The limo has arrived sir." Kerkov tells his boss as he reenters the plane.

"Ah good, very good. Let's go and remember what I told you two." He warned the twins. Slava and Vladimir both exited the plane with one twin each in towe.

"Ow you're hurting me," Cienna responded.

"You'll hurt even more if you don't get a move on now let's go," Vladimir said as he tugged at Cienna's arm once more.

"Easy Vlad I want them in one piece you fool!" Pavel responded and the he eased up on his grip on Cienna's arm. At that moment the back door to the limo opened. A woman with fair skin and dark shoulder length hair stepped out. As they all walked towards the limo Pavel recognized her. "Gloria, my beautiful informant. I am glad to see that you have followed through with your part of the deal," Pavel tells her.

"Yeah, so where's my money," Gloria demanded.

"Ah your money. What is the rush? Besides you are not done. You have one more task, and I will pay you in full as I promised," Pavel tells her.

"What...? You never mention another job! No way!" Gloria was enraged by this.

"Oh you will do it or I may have to resort to drastic measures my lovely lady ." Pavel was dead serious. Kerkov flashed his gun at Gloria.

"Y...You wouldn't dare after everything I've done for you already you... you!" Gloria was in an obvious rage.

"Easy now you chose your words wisely or they may be your last." Pavel didn't blink when he spoke and he was ruthless in getting what he wanted. He'll do whatever it takes to get what he wants. Gloria's body stiffened up in fear for her own safety she backed down.

"Ok fine whatever. But I want my money up front." She demanded.

"Not until the job is done. Kerkove give her instructions and send her on her way now go! No time to waste. Get them in the limo now what are you two imbeciles waiting for." Pavel was angry. Gloria was left on foot and headed off to do her final biding for Pavel as everyone else left in the limo towards the condo on Star Island.

"We're hungry." Cienna said with an attitude.

"You will eat when I say you eat understood." Pavel's voice grew ice cold. Cienna nodded and did not speak anymore during their ride to the condo.

Meanwhile in the Bahamas it was a hectic time. Lauren, Laura, Tyler, and Ashlee were anxiously waiting for Tim to arrive so they can go to the airport. "Where is he?" Laura asked her sister.

"He should be here any minute." As soon as Lauren finished saying that she hears the door being unlocked. It was Tim had arrived at the hotel at last. "Finally. What took you so long?" Lauren said as she hugged Tim.

"Last minute conference. Everyone ready it's time to go," Tim said.

"Oh, we're ready. Now let's get a move on please," Laura was anxious. Tim helped with the luggage as Lauren took the kids by their hands and escorted them out of the hotel. At the airport they got their tickets, handed over their luggage, and headed towards gate C. A voice came on the loudspeaker to announce another departure. Flight 623 leaves in ten minutes. Please board the plane as we are taking all passengers now.

"Great that's us let's go hurry!" Tim said as they all jogged to the gate. "Tickets please," the attendant said. They handed them over she checked them and let them board. "Enjoy your flight," she said as they boarded. His cell phone rings, and he answers it quickly before the plane takes flight. "Hello… Tripp… yes a Gramman Mallard… yes that's an amphibian plane only the big boys use those planes… One landed were…? Star Island. Keep up the good work we'll be there shortly thank you Tripp and goodbye," he said. "What are you doing Laura?" Tim asked her.

"I'm trying to reach Eric," Laura says. "Still no answer. I'm worried Tim I don't want anything to happen to him or Horatio." Laura tells him.

"Don't worry he'll be fine and we'll get your daughters back." Tim said as he patted her hand. The 'fasten your seatbelts' sign flashed a few times as the plane veered down the runway and took flight.

When the plane landed at the Miami International Airport the sky was dark, the sun had finally set. They headed over to luggage recovery and got their bags. Tim pulled Lauren aside talk to her. "Babe I have to go the police department. I need you, Laura, and the kids to get home right away. I need to go to a briefing it's a must. Please don't be mad ok. I have to do this now. One more thing an amber alert was issued on the girls." Tim tells her.

" Be careful ok I love you," Lauren said as she planted a long passionate kiss on her husband's lips before they parted ways.

But before he left Tim place his hand on her soon to be growing stomach and said, "I love you too." He gave her another kiss. "Keep everyone safe and I love you again." He gave her one last kiss then left the airport.

"Were's he going?" Laura asked her.

"He had to go to the precinct for an important briefing on this case, and an amber alert was issued on the girls. I " Lauren informs her.

"I hope so but won't that tip them off. The kidnappers I mean?" Laura inquires.

"You're right. For now let's get ourselves and the kids home. We're being followed by agents so do be alarmed ok. Let's get out of here." Lauren says as they load the luggage on one of those carts then head out of the airport to a waitng cab.


	22. Chapter 21 Identity Revealed

!--DIV {margin:0px;}--

**Chapter 21 - Identity Revealed**

"We're home at last," Lauren said as she paid the taxi driver. She exited the cab so she can get their luggage out of the trunk, but the driver insisted that he do it for her. "Oh thank you. Just put them on the front step please," Lauren instructed him. Laura and the children exited the cab and waited for Lauren to open the door to her art deco style home that consisted of geometric shapes and rounded edges; the walls were bluish-gray stucco. The feeling you got from just looking at the outside was calming. The windows were plain long horizontal shapes on all three levels; the trim was white.

Once inside Laura begins to admire the way the house looked. "This house is gorgeous as always." Laura smiled. The living room walls were painted in Benjamin Moore's Blue Lagoon; the color was like a blue-green mix or as people liked to call it, teal. It was accented by cool grays and whites. To give the room a pop of color, not that it didn't already was a mixture of yellow-orange pillows, vases and paintings. Laura missed being in this house it was so calming to her. The remaining rooms in the house all complemented each other well with blues, greens and cream colored walls and accents.

"Well you know me I love interior design," Lauren said with a big smile.

"Yes it is so you girl," Laura said and then her smile faded.

"Laura I know what you're thinking, and I don't blame you I miss them too," Lauren said trying to keep tears from forming.

"Me too Lauren me too. Ok kiddies your rooms. We'll be up to help you guys unpack in a minute now go on." Laura tells her niece and nephew. Lauren walks over to her and gives her a big hug and they head upstairs to help the kids unpack first.

Meanwhile back at the Miami-Dade Police Department, Horatio along with Tim were getting ready to brief, Calleigh, Natalia, Ryan and Alexx when Tripp walked in. "Uh H I need to speak to you. You got a sec?" Tripp asked him.

"Tim you go ahead and start them off I'll be right back." Horatio exits the briefing room and stood in the hallway with Trip.

"Tripp, If I know you its big news so tell me please," Horatio insists.

"Well uh yeah uh. It's about the Russians. I did a cross reference and I got names. Starting with the Leader down to his goons. It's a small group but they are very affective, evasive and dangerous as hell. We have to move on this ASAP H," Tripp says.

"Give me the list Tripp and we'll go from there. And thank you, you have out done yourself ." Horatio lets out a smile and Tripp hands him a list of names. As he looks at the list Tim bursts out of the briefing room frantically looking for his boss. " Tim?" Horatio asks with concern.

"H it's Eric he just called me on my cell and said he was turning himself in." Tim was dead on serious about what he had just said.

"Tim, go finish up the briefing and get them on board as of yesterday and then meet me at the holding cell were I'm sure Eric is right now. Now go," Horatio said as he turned to see some commotion toward the front door of the precinct. As he does this he's is intervened by Tripp once more and this time he has a witness that can open doors for this case.

"Excuse me again H, but uh we have a guy who reported a disturbance on the Star Island docks. I think you should speak to him." Tripp tells him.

" Okay, why the interest in the report?" H inquired. "H when he filed his report he briefly described the missing twins. H we may have on heck of a lead here". Tripp insisted.

H paused for a moment as if to be taking in what he just heard. " Take him to the interrogation room and I'll be right there. I need to go see Eric first." Horatio turned towards the holding cell in hopes to find Eric sitting and waiting.

On his was to see Eric H runs into Ryan who appeared a bit stressed. "Ryan did something happen is something wrong?" H was obviously conerned about Ryan..

Horatio, it's Eric they brought him in the search is being called off. But we have a problem the media has gotten wind of what's happened we need to fend them off we can't afford any tip offs," Ryan insisted.

"You're right", Horatio paused as he thought about what to do. "Ryan, you're good at taming these hungry beasts give them a run for their money." Ryan's stress seamed to ease off a bit as the wheels in his mind began to turn. A smile came across his face because he knew exactlyt what to do.

"A diversion is on the way H." Ryan thought as he headed towards the front door of the precinct.

Moments later Lieutenant Caine reached the holding cell. There was Eric impatiently pacing back and forth waiting for someone to give him some sense of what comes next. His pacing came to a halt when he saw H approaching the knew H had some news due to the expressin on his face. " H, what's going to happen next. WHen can I get out of here my daughters need me." Eric was deperate to find his girls.

"Eric you know that 's not going to happen at least not yet." Horatio said as he entered the holding cell. He stood facing Eric and he was not pleased with what Horatio had just said.

"What do you mean? We don't have much time H you know this." He was adamant.

" We have names Eric names of those who took the twins and I have a witness who reported a disturbance at the Star Island docks." Horatio informed him. "What does that have to do with my daughters....." Eric's voice trailed off as if to pick up on what came next.

" Tripp spoke to the witness and he desrcibed the twins Eric. There's no doubt in my mind it's them and I'm going ot go talk to this witness to se what else I can find out. Until then you have to stay here Eric. H tells him.

"What, are you sure H? This might be just what we need to break the case. I can't stay in here H I need toget out of here now." Eric was beyond anxious now.

" Eric, I need you to work with me on this. I'll have them bring you some food and maybe a change of clothes. Hang in there Eric," Horatio said as he placed his hand on Eric's shoulder as if to reassure it things were going to be ok.

" I'm doing my best H. I'm not sure how much more I can stand being in here." he said as Horatio left the cell. " It won't be long now Eric. You can bet on it. " H said as the security guard closed the cell and Horatio headed back to the interrogation room.

Back at the interrogation room Horatio looked at the witness through the glass before he entered the room. "H, wait for me, I need to know if it was really the girls. Laura needs to be told but I want to be sure first you know this." Tim said as he caught up to Horatio." Tim we have to be careful about this. Laure is fragile and she has to be handled delicately. We'll get Eric out of here and inform him first. I want him to tell Laura ok. I think it woudl be best this way. Now let's get this over with." H said as they both enterd the room. The deputy was signaled to leave the room but he stood guarding the door.

"I am Lieutanant Horatio Caine and this is Tim Speedle one of my Top CSI and I would like to talk to you." Horatio informe the boy. "What is your name son and how old are you?" Horatio asked the guy who is obviously in his teens.

"James Montgomery sir, and I'm ninteen". he answered as Tim looked on.

"I won't get in trouble for talking to you about any of this will I?"James asked with fear in his eyes.

"No you won't, if anything it would help us in ways you couldn't imagine," Tim reassured him.

"Uh ok. He paused. " Um well I work on the docks you see and I usually am aware when planes and boats dock. It's part of what I do I make sure the schedules are set and kept on time for arrivals and departures."James replies.

" You do? Do you think you can get us a list of those clients and their schedules?" Tim asked.

"Sure no problem. Oh yeah this one plane was and amphibian plane it's an exclusive for the rich 's been a s short while since one's landed at the docks normally they come in during the fouth of july celebrations. I found it strange that it wasn't scheduled for landing anyware not on file or in th e computer. Yet it landed last night about 9:45 it was odd. So, I went over the schedule numerous times but it made no sense that plane was not supposed to be there. So I called it in to my boss Mr. Robinson and he was as clueless as I was," James added. " So your boss Mr. Robinson does he own this docking buisness?" "Yeah for the past fourty years." James responded.

"Tim gave H a look as if wanting to do some research on Jamses boss." H, I'l be right back." Tim said as he quickly exited the room. " Did I say something wrong? James was obviously scared. " No, James you're doing just fine." Horatio assured him.

"Did you see anyone leave the plane James?" Horatio asked him.

Feeling a bit more relaxed he began asnwering H's questions. "Actually I saw a few people leave the plane. I was watching from the small office window no one saw me though," James said.

"Well there were a few men. I've never seen them before. Oh and two girls and I think that they were twins from what I saw." James comtinued. " The girls were twins are you positive about this. A set of twins is missing and I want to know if you a good enough look at them." H tells him.

"Uh yeah the one girl ws crying and and the other called her C I think?" I couldn't get too close I was behind some crates." He tells H. Jackpot H said to himself. " Ok good anything else we need to know?" Horatio asked.

"Y... Yeah a limo pulled up a few moments after they exited the plane but not everyone got in some lady got out and spoke to the older guy first and then the one guy handed her something I think a yellow envelope. The lady got really mad and she made a scene. The girls were forced into the limo and the lady was left behind it was weird," James implied. I decided to come in to report it. I was scared to talk on the phone. I didn't want anyone to hear." James was a bit unerved still.

"Ok now did you get to look at any of them?" H asked.

"Yeah the older guy was heavy, grayish black hair, and in a gray pin stripe suit. Looks rich to me. Oh and the other guys wore suits too. They looked a bit tough like attitued wise." he added.

"Good now what did the woman look like did you see her face?" Horatio asked again.

"Uh yeah, somewhat she was pretty but older than the girls. Dark hair, slim, and light skinned. I hid behind some big crates that were on the docks like I said before. I tried to listen in I know I shouldn't have. All I heard was the older man call the lady Gloria."

At that moment H knew he had the silver bullet. " Did you hear anything else son." H asked one last time.

"Nah just the lady's name that's all. Sorry."

"Don't be son. You have just become a hero." Horatio signaled the deputy to take James statement and released him into protective custody as a precaution. H grabbed his cell phone and got Tim on the line. On my way to get a warrent for and arrest." H tells him. " What? H you got something?" Tim said on the phone. " I'll put it to you this way the early bird got the worm". H said with a satisfactory smile on his face.


End file.
